Errores del pasado
by pome-chan
Summary: Arnold no supo apreciar lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos, perdiendo asi al verdadero amor. Luego de cinco años ha recapacitado y fue en su busqueda. Pero será Helga capáz de perdonarlo? Cap 4! Gran final!
1. El reencuentro

_Holis!! He aquí Pome-chan con una nueva historia para ustedes! En realidad la hice para satisfacción personal pero quise compartirla con mis lectores! Jeje! _

_Les advierto que no se trata de una historia infantil como mis otros fics de HA. Se trata de la relación AxH pero ya adultos, nada va a ser 'infantil' ya ok? Quedan avisados!!_

_Espero que les guste!_

_**---------------------------**_

_**Errores del pasado**_

_**Capítulo 1: "El reencuentro"**_

El fuerte viento soplaba sin cesar fuera del edificio, la noche se avecinaba y parecía ser que una tormenta la acompañaría. En el interior del inmueble se hallaba apacible y sereno un hombre de unos 23 años, cabello rubio, tez ligeramente bronceada y su característica cabeza de balón que lo acompañaba desde su niñez y no varió su formación a pesar de los años.

Largas horas habían transcurrido pero él seguía esperando, entre las conversaciones de las demás personas sentadas a su alrededor. Permaneciendo ajeno a todo ese murmullo, inmiscuido en su propio mundo, en la penuria que los recuerdos del pasado le provocaba, pero que se negaba a olvidar, por un lado como castigo a sí mismo y, por otro, a modo de motivación en la búsqueda de una solución y... de un perdón.

_**-FLASH-BACK-**_

Escasas tres semanas faltaban para el fin de clases en la secundaria PS118, el invierno se avecinaba y ya los árboles se hallaban desnudos a consecuencia de la temporada de otoño. Cargando consigo la nieve que sólo era presagio de lo que se avecinaría cerca de las fiestas navideñas.

Para muchos de los adolescentes, esto significaba el fin de un ciclo, el resultado del esfuerzo de sus estudios para encaminarse hacia la universidad. Y para otros, el inicio de una nueva etapa de sus vidas, en la cual vivirían el gozo de permanecer al lado del ser amado. Muchas parejas se habían formado, dentro del grupo, a lo largo de esos años juntos en la misma institución. Entre ellas Phoebe y Gerald, Nadine y Sid, Rhonda y Harold, Sheena y Stinky. Todos ellos se hallaban realizados, sin la necesidad de desear nada más que el permanecer juntos por siempre.

Pero no todos tenían la suerte de sentir ésa dicha...

**_-Lila! Por favor!!-_** Todos voltearon a ver, al escuchar un fuerte golpe contra el piso y la súplica del joven. Era nada más y nada menos que Arnold, caído de rodillas en la fría nieve del patio escolar, con un ramo de rosas en una de las manos mientras la otra permanecía aferrada al vestido verde de Lila. Quién se hallaba rígida frente a él, con ojos que dejaban ver algo de lástima mezclada con fastidio por su compañero de clases. **_-Tienes que darme una oportunidad!!!-_**

Gerald, Phoebe y Helga llegaron corriendo al lugar en busca de su amigo. Eran conscientes de la desesperación del muchacho por conquistar a Lila. Las clases llegaban a su fin y nada garantizaba que volvieran a verse luego de ello. Ésa idea había estado rondando por el cabeza de balón desde hace ya unas semanas, convirtiéndolo en casi una obsesión de su parte. Y allí lo encontraron, prácticamente arrastrándose por la señorita perfección. La imagen era realmente deplorable, los surcos en sus mejillas marcaban el camino recorrido por las lágrimas y las bolsas por debajo de sus ojos las noches de insomnio.

**_-Viejo...-_** susurró Gerald con algo de reproche hacia su amigo, negando con la cabeza. Jamás creyó hallarlo en ésas condiciones algún día. Jamás lo entendería.

Phoebe observó a su novio por un momento con algo de preocupación para luego girar un poco su rostro hacia atrás y dirigir su atención hacia su amiga.

**_-Ar-nold...-_** a Helga parecía partírsele el corazón al ver a su amado así, parecía tan inofensivo, tan destrozado, víctima de la arpía con trenzas que se atrevía aún a rechazarlo.

**_-Por favor Arnold, detente, esto no tiene sentido!-_** exclamó Lila intentando zafarse del agarre del adolescente.

**_-Ya son ocho años Lila!-_** gritó el chico rubio **_-Ocho años de rogarte y rogarte que me des tan sólo una oportunidad! Por favor Lila!! Yo te quiero! Te quiero de verdad! No he podido fijarme en ninguna otra mujer que no seas tú en todos estos años!!-_**

**_-Ya te he dicho que no me gustas de ese modo Arnold!-_** Lila susurró sintiendo algo de vergüenza al ser observada como la bruja malvada en todo ese asunto por sus compañeros de escuela.

**_-Qué pierdes con darme esa posibilidad?-_** Arnold fijo su mirada llorosa en la de la mujer intentando ser convincente sólo con ello **_-Puedo demostrarte que mis sentimientos son sinceros!-_**

**_-No quiero darte falsas ilusiones!-_** explotó Lila ya sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, debía ser sincera aunque lo lastimara, debía terminar con todo ese asunto de una buena vez. Esa pesadilla tanto para él como para ella debía llegar a su fin.**_-Yo no soy la persona que tú estás buscando Arnold y tú no eres la que yo necesito. Nuestro destino no es estar juntos Arnold, por favor entiéndelo!!-_**

**_-Cómo puedes saberlo Lila?-_** neciamente preguntó ya sin fuerzas Arnold.

**_-Porque hay alguien en este mundo que de verdad te ama Arnold...-_** una fugaz mirada le demostró a Lila el sufrimiento en carne propia de Helga por Arnold **_-...alguien que daría por ti todo lo que yo no estoy dispuesta a darte. Mereces ser amado de verdad Arnold.-_**

Se agachó para tomar con ambas manos el rostro cabizbajo de su amigo, para que su mirada se fijara y no perdiera detalle en la sinceridad de los suyos. **_-Lo siento tanto Arnold pero...-_** Muchos en el lugar miraron hacia el suelo sin querer ver la expresión de dolor del muchacho al descubrir la verdad que ya todos sabían pero que sólo él se había negado a aceptar. **_-...yo ya tengo a quién amar.-_** El corazón de Arnold pareció encogerse frente a esa confesión **_-...sólo no vayas a odiarlo por ello por favor.-_** Lila se colocó de pie.

Todo quedó en silencio por varios minutos.

Rhonda se acercó por detrás **_-Mi chofer nos espera amiga, será mejor irnos.-_** Susurró a su oído, ya todo estaba dicho, pero sintió la necesidad de sacar a su amiga de ésa incómoda situación.

La mujer de trenzas asintió y dirigió una última mirada al joven **_-Adiós Arnold.-_**

**_-Nooo!!-_** Estalló en lágrimas Arnold. Harold tuvo que sujetarlo para que no siguiera a las muchachas y Gerald se acercó para ayudar a colocarlo de pie y sacarlo de allí lo antes posible. **_-Lila!!-_**. Pero ninguno de los dos encontraba las palabras de aliento correctas para calmarlo sentimentalmente.

Helga dio un paso dudoso hacia el frente, su amiga la observó preocupada, parecía ser que la rubia mantenía una lucha interna consigo misma. Dio un paso más pero mucho más tembloroso y paró en seco. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, no queriendo dejar escapar esas lágrimas de impotencia y dolor que se mezclaban en sus pupilas. Lo observó una vez más, tan vulnerable, totalmente devastado, sin voluntad propia, la imagen destrozada de su amado podía doblegar cualquier voluntad propia. Se moría de ganas por ir y decirle algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor, que lo salvara de si mismo, como en tantas ocasiones anteriores desde que eran niños lo había hecho, ya sea con palabras como con hechos. O tomar un maldito taxi para traer a la arpía arrastrando de las trenzas y obligarla a hacer feliz a su amado. Acompañarlo en su dolor ú ofrecerle un sacrificio más... ésa era siempre la duda de Helga, siempre y cuando pudiera seguir viendo esa sonrisa angelical en su rostro.

**_-Phoebe pronto!!-_** tomó a su amiga por los brazos **_-Debemos ir por Lila y hacerla recapacitar!!-_** susurró totalmente convencida.

Phoebe podía observar como tras esa careta decisiva de Helga se hallaba el sacrificio de su propio corazón. **_-Helga! Ya basta!!-_** y ahora fue ella quién tomo a la niña rubia por ambos brazos sacudiéndola ligeramente en un intento por hacerla entrar en razón. **_-No voy a permitir que te sigas sacrificando de ésta forma!-_**

Helga entró en shock tras esas duras palabras

**_-Arnold ya no es un niño al cual tengas que cuidar y cumplirle sus caprichos! Es un hombre y como tal debe de aceptar los golpes de la vida!-_**

Y ya no evitó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas libremente

**_-Esto por lo cual está pasando es a consecuencia de su obsesión por Lila! Ésta vez no merece que lo ayudes Helga... no merece nada tuyo. Ha estado en deuda contigo por años y nisiquiera se ha dado cuenta de ello.-_**

El cuerpo de Helga, repentinamente, perdió fuerza y se relajó completamente, aún con la incertidumbre dibujada en su rostro. Sus ojos azules parecieron oscurecerse al darse de frente con su realidad. Volvió a mirar la figura de Arnold, sólo para sentir sentimientos totalmente diferentes a lo anteriores en su interior. Un sabor amargo inundó su paladar y una puntada en su pecho ayudó a profundizar el malestar de traición. Su seño se frunció. Su amado Arnold se hallaba derrotado por quien sólo lo quería como un amigo y ella, ella que lo amaba tanto e incondicionalmente... no provocaba sentimiento alguno en él...

**_-Jamás notó que yo me hallaba allí junto a él, para él...-_** la realidad era amarga **_-..y jamás lo hará...-_** pasó un poco de saliva por su garganta para aclarar su vos y evitar que la misma se quebrara a favor de llanto. **_-No le voy a rogar como él hizo con Lila, aún me queda un poco de dignidad, y no voy a sacrificarla por él. Si jamás sintió mi amor incondicional, si jamás notó mi compañía, no hará mucha diferencia que se quede sólo entonces...Porqué habría de extrañarme?...-_**

Tan pronto como terminó por declarar tan sentencia salió corriendo del patio.

**_-Helga!!-_** El grito de Phoebe llamó la atención de Gerald y Harold y, sorprendentemente, la de Arnold también, quién aún un poco ido logró escuchar el nombre de Helga, más no su despedida pues jamás, desde ése día la volvió a ver.

_**-END-FLASH-BACK-**_

_-Jamás, pues cometí el gran error de no ir en su búsqueda. Pero eso ya forma parte del pasado. Hoy cambiaré mi destino y el de ella. Estoy seguro de ello.-_

_**-Ahora comprendo porque insististe tanto en que te diera la dirección exacta de Pataki's Phones.-** _Ésa familiar voz llamó la atención de Arnold quién no dudó en elevar su mirada sólo para encontrar a uno de sus tantos ex-compañeros de escuela.

**_-Lorenzo.-_** Exclamó sin mucho ánimo al hombre de elegante traje y papeles importantes bajo el brazo.

**_-Aunque tardaste bastante en llegar considerando el tiempo en que te brinde tal información.-_** Sonreía irónicamente el ex-niño rico del salón, ahora, cinco años después importante empresario de la empresa de la familia Pataki.

**_-Me costó algo de trabajo conseguir el dinero suficiente para viajar hasta aquí, es la primera vez que vengo a una ciudad tan importante como New York.-_** Respondió calmadamente, ignorando el tono de vos, Arnold. **_-En cuanto tuve la dicha oportunidad me monté en el primer vuelo.-_**

**_-Supongo que vienes a ver a Helga.-_** Ahora serio, afirmó en forma de pregunta el hombre de elegantes gafas.

**_-No creo que haya necesidad de responderte esa pregunta.-_** Fue la seca respuesta del rubio.

Lorenzo se tensó y en posición recta, algo intimidante, volvió a hablar. **_-Espero que sepas ser paciente.-_** Y se marchó sin despedida alguna, consciente de que Arnold tampoco la respondería.

No le quitó la vista de encima hasta que salió de la habitación. Jamás le había gustado ser partícipe de conversaciones tan frívolas como esas, menos aún con quién consideró un amigo en la escuela primaria. Pero Lorenzo resultó ser el mayor responsable de uno de los momentos más duros de su vida y no podía evitar sentir algo de antipatía por él.

_**-FLASH-BACK-**_

**_-Por favor Phoebe!! Tienes que decirme donde esta Helga!!-_** Gerald miraba impactado la inestabilidad de su mejor amigo. El rechazo de Lila no tenía comparación alguna con la partida de Helga.

**_-Por décima vez Arnold, te digo que estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú!-_** exclamó Phoebe al borde de la desesperación. Con lágrimas en los ojos a consecuencia de la preocupación por la desaparición de su amiga. **_-No sé donde pueda estar! Snif! Snif!-_**

Gerald abrazó a su novia para que llorara en su pecho. **_-Viejo, nisiquiera su familia sabe donde está, como esperas a que Phoebe lo sepa?-_**

Arnold intentó controlarse un poco, la joven no tenía la culpa de que él haya sufrido tal pérdida. Aún intentaba encontrar a un segundo culpable de ésa situación, alguien más a parte de si mismo.

Phoebe se obligó a calmarse a sí misma, intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Gerald, y luego dirigió su atención al rubio.

**_-Arnold... no sé donde pueda estar ahora... pero pude hablar con ella por el celular horas después de marcharse de su casa, ella... se hallaba en un avión.-_** Cada palabra era pronunciada con especial cuidado para no afectar a Arnold, pero las próximas palabras lo serían con mayor cuidado aún.

**_-En un avión?-_** algo dentro de sí se rompió en Arnold.

**_-Me pidió que no me preocupara, que no iba a estar sola.-_** La mujer de lentes evitó comentar que su mejor amiga le había agradecido por saberle abrir los ojos justo a tiempo.

**_-Pero...-_** Arnold no comprendía nada hasta el momento **_-...toda su familia se encontraba en su casa cuando fui a buscarla, incluso Olga, con quién se fue entonces?-_**

**_-Le ofreció el boleto de ida, su residencia e incluso una beca en la universidad.-_** El miedo palpable en el tono de voz de la muchacha no era un buen presagio para los chicos. **_-Lorenzo...-_** Arnold no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando **_-...se la llevó con él a estudiar Finanzas en el exterior Arnold.-_**

_**-END-FLASH-BACK-**_

No pudo evitar golpear un poco el sofá, sobre el cual se hallaba sentado, ante el recuerdo.

_-Aprovechó su estado de debilidad para convencerla de que se fuera con él. Gerald me había comentado una vez que Lorenzo se hallaba atraído por Helga desde comienzos de la secundaria, pero al ver que ella no le daba oportunidad alguna, jamás lo había sentido como una amenaza. Jamás creí que pudiera alejarla de mi lado. Sin saberlo, comencé a sentir celos enfermizos, de sólo pensar que él disfrutaría de su compañía, que sería beneficiado con sus palabras de aliento, con sus bromas, con sus sonrisas, con su entrega. Eso que yo mismo tuve el privilegio de sentir y vivir durante todos esos años pero que mi ceguera por Lila no me permitieron apreciar. Mientras que él le ofreció su apoyo, su hogar, un futuro diferente lejos mío. Poco después supe de su propia boca que ambos lograron ser concebidos como excelentes estudiantes de la prestigiosa Universidad Privada de Finanzas, y que aún sin terminar la carrera habían podido conformar esta empresa junto al Sr. Pataki. Resultando ser Helga la Presidente y Lorenzo el Vice-Presidente. Envolviéndola en el frío mundo de los negocios. Sólo fue una víctima, y yo... no estuve allí para rescatarla.-_

La tormenta se intensificaba en el exterior, algo ajeno al Cabeza de Balón quién reaccionó y salió de sus pensamientos sólo al escuchar como las persianas se sacudían al compás del viento. Observó a su alrededor y suspiró al descubrir que se hallaba solo en ése gran lugar, dónde le había parecido estar rodeado de unas cinco personas hace tan sólo unos instantes. Observó su reloj, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, recordaba haber llegado cerca del mediodía allí, sin comer, sumergido en sus pensamientos no había notado el paso del tiempo, pero aún así las ansias por verla lo estaban matando.

**_-Le advertí que tomaría tiempo.-_** La dulce vos de la señorita frente a sí llamó su atención. Le sonrió como agradecimiento a su preocupación. Había sabido ser muy tolerante con él a pesar de las ordenes superiores.

**_-No se preocupe, no me estoy quejando.-_** Dijo fijando su mirada a la taza de café que la secretaria le estaba ofreciendo. **_-Vale la pena, que no le quepa la menor duda.-_**

Y ella sonrió, admirando su fortaleza. **_-Estoy segura de ello. Le deseo suerte.-_** Y volvió a su escritorio al escuchar el timbre del teléfono sonar.

Y así él, tan sólo, volvió a inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos.

_**-FLASH-BACK-**_

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente dejando entrar un poco de luz en el frío y oscuro cuarto. **_-Arnold, Phil me dijo que estabas aquí.-_**

Gerald calló el ver el reflejo de la luna sobre el demacrado rostro de su mejor amigo. Se atrevió a encender las luces. Arnold se sorprendió al sentir las luces sobre sus párpados, pues no había escuchado a nadie entrar.

**_-Gerald.-_** Atinó a exclamar.

El moreno se sentó a su lado sobre la cama **_-Viejo, no puedes seguir así toda la vida, ya han pasado más de 3 años desde su partida.-_**

**_-Sólo tres años?-_** preguntó Arnold con algo de ironía **_-Me habían parecido décadas, la extraño mucho Gerald, cometí un gran error con ella.-_**

**_-No tienes que recordármelo, pero esto va más allá de extrañarla como amiga, me da la ligera impresión de que con Lila no ocurriría lo mismo.-_** Se burló.

_**-Ja... nisiquiera sé donde esté como para que exista la posibilidad de extrañarla o no.-**_

**_-Jaja! Ves a lo que me refiero?-_** Gerald estudió por un momento la expresión facial de su amigo antes de continuar. **_-Cuál es la diferencia viejo?-_**

Arnold se sorprendió ante la pregunta y abandonó la vista de la ventana para ahora clavarla en la de su amigo **_- Diferencia? De qué hablas Gerald? -_**

**_-Entre Helga y Lila... cuál es la diferencia?-_** interrogó tentativamente el moreno.

El semblante de Arnold se tensó mientras que en su mano una hoja blanca era estrujada por sus dedos.

Gerald se percató del cambio anímico y del significado de esa hoja. **_-Veo que has leído la hoja que Phoebe te dio, que era?-_**

**_-Me la dio ya hace un par de semanas, pero recién hasta hoy tuve la valentía de leerla.-_** Increíblemente las mejillas de Arnold adquirieron un tono carmín tal y como un pequeño niño avergonzado **_-Se trataba de un poema, uno hecho a puño y letra por Helga... y dirigida hacia mi.-_** Por primera vez, en esos últimos años, una sincera sonrisa abarcó el rostro del rubio. Contagiando a su amigo.

Repentinamente el teléfono de la habitación sonó.

**_-No piensas contestar?-_** interrogó Gerald.

**_-Que lo haga la contestadora.-_** Afirmó el hombre con cabeza de balón admirando distraídamente el poema. Tal y como dijo, el teléfono dejó de sonar y la pequeña máquina hizo su trabajo.

'_Arnold...'_

La voz llamó la atención de ambos.

' _Veo que no estás en casa. En fin, recibí tus insistentes mensajes a lo largo de estos años. Lamento no haberte podido contestar antes, he estado muy ocupado.'_

Era la altanera vos de Lorenzo.

'_Helga y yo finalmente hemos decidido residirnos en la ciudad donde trabajamos. Toma papel y lápiz, te daré la dirección...'_

_**-END-FLASH-BACK-**_

El muy chistoso tuvo la 'consideración' se referirse a 'ellos' cuando él sólo preguntaba por Helga. Eso le había dado algo de coraje al principio, pero gracias a ello pudo finalmente, después de casi 4 años, averiguar con exactitud donde se hallaba Helga. Tuvo que realizar horas extras en la inmobiliaria donde trabajaba para adquirir el dinero suficiente para el pasaje. Y hacer esfuerzos sobre humanos para terminar un semestre antes con las materias de la universidad para que le permitieran viajar. Pero valía el esfuerzo. _Helga_ lo valía.

Al mirar con un poco más de interés a su alrededor, pudo apreciar como la mayor parte del personal de la empresa ya se había retirado.

_-Es quiere decir! que Helga...!!-_ se extasió Arnold ante el pensamiento.

_**-Cinthia...-**_

Esa sensual pero a la vez poderosa voz obtuvo toda la atención de Arnold, su vista se quedo fija en la figura femenina que salía por la puerta de presidencia. Esa puerta que había ansiado todo el día porque se abriera.

**_-Dígame Señorita Pataki.-_** Pronunció educadamente la secretaria tras su escritorio, solo colocándose de pie ante la presencia de su jefa.

Ya no cabía duda alguna, ésa mujer era _su Helga._ Arnold se hallaba maravillado por su esbelta figura, vestida por una falda azul que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, con un pequeño corte a uno de sus lados. Y un saco de seda, que hacia juego con la falda, por encima de una musculosa blanca. La veía tan diferente, incluso los zapatos de tacón hacían que su postura se viera erguida, al contrario de la encorvadura que la caracterizaba cuando más joven.

_**-Ya terminé, podemos retirarnos?-**_

**_-En realidad no señorita.-_** Se atrevió a contestar algo apenada la secretaria. **_-Tiene una visita más por atender.-_**

**_-Una visita? Quién?-_** interrogó Helga al girar hacia donde su secretaria señalaba.

Rápida y torpemente Arnold se colocó de pie, pero nada pudo decir al chocar su mirada con la de ella. Pues la visión que ésta le permitió apreciar al verlo de frente lo dejó impactado. Sus ojos se hallaban ahora escondidos tras una delicadas gafas de fino marco que sólo hacían resaltar más su azul cielo, enmarcadas por sus ahora delgadas cejas, utilizaba escaso maquillaje, algo de rubor en las mejillas y un labial rosa carmín que hacía imposible no desviar las miradas masculinas a sus finos pero tentadores labios. Su piel lisa y blanca de porcelana como siempre, enmarcado por su rubio cabello ahora suelto y liso, libre de ataduras que sólo aumentaban la belleza de su rostro. Y su moño rosa? Arnold sonrió al ver que esa parte de niña no había desaparecido del todo, pues pudo percibir como ahora la mujer gustaba de llevarlo consigo pero alrededor de su cuello como un accesorio más. **_-Estás hermosa.-_** No pudo evitar susurrar.

Pero lejos de ruborizarse, Helga frunció su seño a modo de molestia. No sólo por su atrevimiento, a pesar de los años podía reconocer a su ex-amigo fuera donde fuera. A pesar de hallarlo más fuerte y alto que antes. Su cabello rubio, sus ojos verdes, su sonrisa, su rostro angelical permanecía intacto, muy a pesar de los rasgos masculinos y maduros que los años quieran demostrar.

**_-Arnold?-_** su vos la traicionó y salió dulce y lamentosa. Debía mantener una posición rígida frente a la situación. Se paró derecha y altaneramente.

Al hombre rubio le brillaron los ojos de alegría al ver como ella no lo había olvidado. Se acercó rápidamente dispuesto a abrazarla.

**_-Qué es lo que quieres?-_** sus duras palabras, al igual que el tono, ahora totalmente transformado y empleado para las mismas, congelaron a Arnold a un escaso metro de distancia.

**_-Ha-hablar.-_** Temió responder.

**_-Hazlo rápido.-_** Helga no cambiaba su postura rígida. **_-Ya es demasiado tarde y no me gusta abusar de mis empleados, menos aún si se trata de algo que carece de importancia.-_**

**_-Helga?- _**Arnold no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Helga, _su Helga, _le transmitía una mirada tan frívola que sentía que hasta sus huesos se helaban ante las palabras y su desprecio. Por supuesto, aún estaba enfadada por lo de cinco años atrás, no podía culparla. Pero ella tampoco a él por intentar remediar los errores del pasado. **_-Necesito hablar contigo... pero a solas.-_**

La tímida secretaria se dio cuenta de que estaba sobrando allí. **_-Oh! Si gustan yo puedo quedarme aquí mientras ustedes platican en presidencia, les prometo que nada los molestará.-_**

**_-No es necesario.-_** Helga giró hacia su secretaria para hablarle en un tono mucho más dulce que el dirigido hacia su visita. **_-No te preocupes por nosotros Cinthia, sólo dame las llaves de la salida y vete a tu casa a descansar, mañana será otro largo día de duro trabajo.-_**

La muchacha se relajó devolviéndole la sonrisa a su jefa.**_ -Si! Como usted diga!-_** Le tenía mucho respeto, era una persona muy amable con sus empleados a pesar del alto cargo que ocupaba en ésa empresa. Es por ello que no podía nisiquiera imaginar que pudo haberle hecho ese hombre para merecer ese trato nunca visto antes por parte de ella.

Gustosa, Helga recibió las llaves. **_-Muy bien, hasta mañana entonces, dile al guardia que me haga el favor de quedarse un poco más y que se mantenga atento en la entrada, de acuerdo?-_**

**_-Si! Señorita Pataki, señor Arnold, que tengan buenas noches.-_** Y la muchacha se alejó, aliviada de escapar de ésa situación tan embarazosa.

**_-Buenas noches.-_** Sonrieron Helga y Arnold pronunciándolo al mismo tiempo. A Arnold le causó algo de gracia esa concordancia, sentimiento no compartido por Helga, quién parecía haberse transformado completamente.

**_-Tú, acompáñame.-_** No fue una pregunta ni ninguna petición, sólo fue una orden.

Arnold la siguió sin objeción alguna hacia el interior de su oficina y se encargó de cerrar la puerta una vez ambos se encontraban adentro.

**_-Deseas un café?-_** le preguntó seca pero cortésmente Helga a Arnold.

**_-ha? Si, por favor.-_** Aún no podía comprender a qué venían esos cambios de actitud. Observó como ella lo servía prácticamente a ojos cerrados, una señal más del desagrado que le provocaba su reencuentro.

**_-Aquí tienes.-_** Lo dejó frente a sí y él no podía más que admirar una y otra vez su belleza. A pesar de su seño fruncido era encantadora. Quiso tomarla de la mano pero ella se alejó al ver sus intenciones. Se sirvió una taza de café para si y se sentó en su silla, del otro lado del escritorio a bastante distancia de su visita. **_-Y bien? Te escucho.-_**

**_-Vine a remediar el terrible error que cometí hace cinco años Helga.-_** Se sinceró el joven, pero para su desgracia Helga no pareció demostrar ningún sentimiento ante eso. **_-Estuve demasiado ciego, mi terquedad hizo que confundiera el amor con obsesión por prácticamente ocho años. Jamás amé a Lila, sólo fue una ilusión mía.-_**

Helga permaneció impasible ante eso, pero en su interior se alegraba de que hubiera abierto los ojos, desde su partida se preguntaba una y otra vez si seguiría sufriendo por Lila, muy a su pesar de que quisiera auto-convencerse de que Arnold ya no le importaba, lo hacia y mucho, a tal punto de que sentía su dolor como propio. **_-Bien por ti Arnold.-_**

Arnold se desconcertó**_ -Es todo lo que vas a decirme?-_**. Le tomó mucho tiempo y dolores de cabeza comprender todo lo que le confesó y ella sólo le daba su aprobación?

**_-Eres tú quien vino a hablarme no yo.-_** Impasible respondió Helga bebiendo de su taza de café. **_-Terminaste?-_**

Arnold se paralizó, no contaba con encontrarse a una Helga tan cambiada, cierto era que pretendía ser ruda desde niña pero ésta no parecía ser una actuación. No cabía ni un pequeño indicio de duda en sus ojos.

**_-Perdona si me muestro un tanto inquieta pero es que tengo un compromiso en 20 minutos.-_** La mujer se colocó de pie alterando los nervios de Arnold. **_-Ven, te acompañaré a la salida.-_**

Sin vergüenza alguna Helga atravesó la habitación en dirección a la puerta de salida cuando un fuerte brazo la tomó desprevenida y la giró contra su voluntad.

**_-Ha! Qué crees que haces?!!-_** exclamó enfadada al verse tomada fuertemente por la cintura y por el brazo y casi pegada al pecho del hombre.

**_-Acaso crees que vine desde tan lejos sólo a dar una visita de cortesía?-_** Exclamó fuera de sus cabales Arnold, si ella jugaba a ser cruel y fría, él jugaría a intimidarla **_-A charlar con mi vieja amiga que ya me siento liberado para que ella sólo me de su bendición?-_**

Helga le respondió con más fuerza aún **_-No lo sé! No lo sé!-_** intentando, a su vez, zafarse de los poderosos brazos **_-Conociendo lo sentimental que eres seguramente lo haces para intentar recobrar los viejos tiempos en que yo como una idiota te servía como pañuelo de lágrimas, como el hombro incondicional que te brindaba su apoyo, como el bote de basura que se encargaba de enterrar todas ésas penurias que la 'Señorita Perfección' te provocaba durante tantos años! Eso es lo que quieres? Que vuelva a rebajarme y ser todo eso? para que todo vuelva a ser como antes?-_**

**_-No quiero que las cosas sean como antes!-_** exclamó con fuerza, adolorido por las duras palabras, que en su interior guardaban dolor, que la rubia le transmitía.

_**-Pues finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo!! Porque ya no estoy para tus niñerías! Suéltame!!-**_

**_-No pudiste ponerte a pensar ni por un solo segundo que todo esto te incumbe?-_** El hombre tomó con su mano el rostro de la mujer para obligarla a verlo fijamente, bajando el volumen de su vos, a tal punto de susurrar sobre los labios femeninos las palabras**_ -Que quiero que te incumba y por eso vine en el primer avión sólo a verte a ti? Porque yo lo necesitaba?-_**

Helga continuaba luchando contra la cercanía, cada vez mayor, de Arnold, quién no dudó en pegarla completamente contra su cuerpo. **_-No tienes ningún derecho a tocarme! Suéltame en éste instante!!-_**

**_-Finalmente he comprendido mis verdaderos sentimientos! Es a ti!!-_** Helga pareció paralizarse por un instante, ya sin intentar zafarse. **_-Es a ti a quién siempre ame Helga! A ti!!-_**

_**-------------**_

_Y? Qué les pareció? Aún falta un capítulo más, no es una historia muy larga. Necesitaba escribir una historia así, me había estado rondando por la cabeza ya hace algún tiempo. Espero recibir algún review de su parte para ver que les pareció, si? Gracias por tomarse un tiempito para leer! Besos!!_


	2. Al tanto de los cambios

_Hola!! Me siento realmente muy feliz por el recibimiento que ha tenido este fic! Se los agradezco de veras! _

_Debo anunciarles que se me fue de largo este fic que creí que sería honesto, luego dije que serían dos capítulos y bueno, jeje, no puede terminarlo! Lo siento pero me van a tener que aguantar un poco más, jeje! _

_Los agradecimientos:_

_**Mimi Star:** Amigocha!!! Que gusto verte por aquí también! Gracias por mi primer review! Y ni lento ni perezoso bien rápido! Ya se me hace que eres igual de loca que yo que unas tres veces por día me fijo en las actualizaciones, jeje! No me ofendes, la verdad es que Arnold ya en la serie que andaba medio arrastrado. Que bueno que te guste la inclusión de mis personajes, sip, Lorenzo será el malvado de la historia, jeje! Ya ves que no pude hacerlo de dos capítulos nomás, así que no me abandones, ya ni te prometo que vayan a ser solo tres capítulos porque voy a salir lastimada con los tomatazos. Gracias por tus comentarios que siempre me emocionan chica! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Besos! _

**_Bkpets:_** _Hola amigo! Siempre tu tan firme y presente con tus comentarios! Nunca me voy a cansar de leerlos!Que bueno que te guste la idea, oyeme si tienes una parecida publicala no? Yo ya me estaba entrando ganas de leer algo así desde hace tiempo y mi buen amigo bkpets se lo tenía bien guardadito. No es por presionarte ni por nada pero deberías de pensarlo. No seas tan cruel de prohibirnos al resto del mundo una lectura tan buena!! La verdad creo que entre demasiado tarde al sitio pues no la he visto por ningún lado. Gracias por el review chico! La historia sera algo corta pero no tanto como les había comentado, jeje! Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_**BLUEAZULACERO:** Hola y bienvenido seas a mi historia! Gracias por tus comentarios! Espero que este capitulo también te guste!_

**_Sailor angel7_**_**** Amiga mía, me da la impresión que estás medio depre! Te agradezco por el review y espero que estés bien! Besos!_

_**SBM-AnGiE:** Hola! Jeje! A mi también me gustó la actitud! No sabes como disfruto de hacer sufrir a Arnold! Como va a convencerla? Pues en este capítulo Arnold irá en decaída pero ya veremos más acción por parte de él en el próximo capítulo! Estate atenta porque va a ser bastante ADULTO. Quedas advertida, jeje!_

_**Isabel:** Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios! Yo también espero que todo esto se solucione pero ya ves como la embarro más en este capítulo jeje! Besos!_

_**Karumen:** Graciasssss!!! Eso es lo que quería escuchar! Explosivos! Guauu!! No lo había visto de ese modo pero me alegra que concordemos en que se les ve bien a estos personajes esta actitud! Nos vemos! Besos!_

_**acosta perez jose ramiro:** Bienvenido! Admiro tu opinión, sip, el dilema en todo esto es ver los sentimientos de Helga hacia Lorenzo, lo demás está claro pero en cinco años puede suceder muchas cosas. Lorenzo no es tan malo después de todo. Todo lo hecho a favor del amor debe de tener, aunque sea, una segunda opinión. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review. Espero que este capítulo también te guste!_

_**Hopesol:** Hola! Bienvenida! Que gusto que te agrade mi historia! Sip, ya era hora de que sufriera Arnold. Aunque estoy pensando seriamente en que se me está yendo la mano, ya van tres fics escritos y tres fics en que Arnold derrama lágrimas! No me ganaré el cielo si continuo así, en fin, Gracias por tus comentarios (Ignora mis pensamientos anteriores, jeje), espero no defraudarte! Nos vemos! Besos. _

_**-------------**_

**_Capítulo 2: "Al tanto de los cambios"_**

_**PAFF!!!**_

El policía de guardia dio un pequeño salto en su lugar y varios pájaros volaron también ante semejante ruido. Para luego recibir la orden de sacar a la fuerza a un indeseable invitado de la empresa Phone's Pataki.

Al ingresar al edificio, pues se hallaba en la puerta exterior, escuchó una pequeña maldición salir de su jefe superior. Tocó con cuidado la puerta de presidencia y en un tono totalmente calmado, realmente diferente al escuchado anteriormente, Helga le dio permiso para entrar. La escena frente a sí hablaba por sí misma. Un hombre rubio se hallaba de pie en mitad de la habitación con una de sus mejillas algo inflamada y de un color rojo intenso, se atrevía incluso a asegurar que habían unos cinco dedos marcados sobre la misma. La vista del mismo se hallaba clavada en la mujer como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Y su jefa estaba a unos tres metros de distancia de ellos, de espaldas, masajeando ligeramente con una de sus manos la muñeca de la otra. Sin que ninguno de los hombres presentes pudieran ver la vena roja que latía sobre su frente, un poco más arriba de su seño fuertemente fruncido. Un poco como molestia y otro tanto en un desesperado intento por calmar sus ansias de violencia.

**_- El señor ya se va. Acompáñalo a la salida por favor.-_** Ordenó al guardia. Quien Inmediatamente cumplió con su orden llevando consigo al peli-rubio fuera de la oficina y luego fuera de las instalaciones de la empresa. No tuvo que realizar mucho esfuerzo pues Arnold se hallaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que poco hizo por evitar su despedida del lugar.

Pero lo que nadie vio fue la sonrisa que se formó en su rostro estando ya en la calle. Arnold jamás se sintió tan feliz de recibir una cachetada de ésas magnitudes, pues fue dada por su amada Helga. Y era fiel prueba de que aún revoloteaban sentimientos dentro de su ser. Que no sólo sabía ser fría y calculadora como la encontró hace tan sólo una hora. Pudo ver en sus ojos impotencia, dolor, sorpresa y luego los deseos de asesinarlo allí mismo habiendo testigos o no. Había unido todas sus fuerzas para ese golpe, había podido descargar toda su ira en ese simple acto. Sus sentimientos no le eran indiferentes como había querido aparentar. La confesión de sus sentimientos era algo que Helga no se esperaba. Arnold mantenía firme la esperanza de que a su vuelta a Hillwood Helga lo acompañaría. Se la llevaría consigo aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida.

_**-------------**_

**_Al día siguiente..._**

Estaba dando vuelta en un círculo, sus pasos iban y volvían y volvían a pasar sin dar tregua a las suelas de sus costosos zapatos.

Faltaban tan solo diez minutos para llegar a horario a su puesto de trabajo, pero sus nervios no le permitían ingresar al edificio. Lorenzo quiso golpearse a sí mismo por el momento de inmadurez por el que estaba a travesando, él, siendo un conocido y alto ejecutivo de las finanzas, vicepresidente de su empresa, un hombre sabio muy seguro de lo que quería en la vida, cuyos movimientos eran fríamente calculados, sentía inseguridad. Mucha inseguridad desde el día anterior.

Y es que se había tomado la libertad de hablar con la secretaria de presidencia por teléfono la noche anterior. No había podido calmar sus nervios desde que se topó con Arnold dentro de la empresa, su llegada a New York era realmente una amenaza para su persona. Cualquier cercanía con Helga lo era. Y por ende fue tanta su impotencia, la rabia que hervía en la sangre que corría por su venas al enterarse de que Arnold y Helga estuvieron solos, encerrados en presidencia a ésas horas de la noche. Conversando...

Apretó con fuerza la pequeña caja aterciopelada escondida aún en uno de los bolsillos de su saco. Debía tomar determinación y pronto. Su próximo paso era fundamental para su futuro de ahora en adelante. Había sabido alejar a muchos posibles pretendientes de su Helga y Arnold, por muy enamorada que haya estado ella de él en el pasado, no iba a ser la excepción. No después de todo lo que había hecho por alejarla finalmente de ese ingrato, de llevársela consigo hasta allí, de apoyarla, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ganársela.

_- Nadie más que yo la merezco, nadie.-_ Y con la frente en alto entró a Pataki's Phones Company con un solo objetivo en mente.

_**-------------**_

_- En verdad lo dijo o fue uno de mis tantos alocados sueños? - _Helga revolvía una y otra vez la cuchara dentro de su taza de café. Creando un remolino en el mismo, bastante asemejado al que giraba en su interior. Llevando consigo sentimientos que creía muertos en su ser.

– _Hace mucho tiempo que no sentía esto en mi corazón. Algo entrañable pero doloroso a la vez. Y es que siento angustia y pudor por lo que años atrás habría provocado en mi mucha felicidad. Pudor por suceder recién hasta ahora y angustia por no poder corresponderle. No puedo permitirme la libertad de amar a Arnold, aunque me esté muriendo de ganas por hacerlo, no puedo. No puedo ser tan ingrata como para traicionar a Lorenzo de ésta forma ni tan estúpida como para perdonar a Arnold después de todo lo sucedido. Los acontecimientos de la vida me ha sabido demostrar en quien confiar y en quién no. Y yo también he aprendido a controlar mis sentimientos, a manipularlos, ya no soy la misma jovencita débil y compulsiva de antes. He madurado y sé tomar las decisiones correctas. Porque no todo se dicta por el corazón.-_

Dejando atrás el mundo de sus pensamientos Helga se colocó recta en su silla al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta de su oficina.

**_- Adelante. - _** Exclamó.

_**-------------**_

**_- Buenos días! – _**Cinthia, desde su escritorio, elevó su mirada hasta toparse con quién la había saludado tan alegremente.

_**- oh! Buenos días señor Arnold! Como ha estado? - **_

**_- Muy bien! Gracias. Dime, será posible que pueda pasar a saludar a Helga? Es decir, a la señorita Pataki a su oficina? – _**el semblante de la secretaria cambió, temía que el hombre preguntara ello.

_**- Lo siento mucho, pero no va a ser posible por el momento. - **_

**_- Porqué no? – _**Interrogó Arnold.

**_- Está ocupada en éste momento. El señor Lorenzo se encuentra con ella desde hace ya una hora y...- _**el semblante del rubio perdió fuerza también ante ello **_- ..._** **_no debo de molestarlos mientras están juntos. No es apropiado. - _**

La muchacha quiso sonreír a modo de disculpa, pues tenía un pequeño presentimiento de que no era una noticia agradable para el hombre. No estaba segura de que estuviera al tanto de la relación sentimental entre el vicepresidente y la presidente de la empresa.

Arnold sintió una punzada de celos en el pecho ante tal revelación. Toda el buen humor, que había provocado la reacción de Helga la noche anterior, desapareció como por arte de magia.

**_- Co-comprendo perfectamente, no se preocupe. –_** Se movió incomodo. Siempre había optado por ser un hombre correcto, desde niño se le había forjado esa educación, pero lo que dictaba su corazón en esos momento era más fuerte que cualquier voluntad.

**_- Señor!-_** Exclamó sin ser escuchada **_– Deténgase por favor!- _**

Demasiado tarde. Arnold entró precipitadamente en la oficina de Helga, ignorando abiertamente las súplicas de la secretaria y la mirada de repulsión que Lorenzo le dio en cuanto ingresó a la habitación.

**_- Pero que significa esto? – _**Exclamó fuera de si el vicepresidente al separarse de Helga con pesar. **_–Cinthia! Se supone que debes de cuidar la privacidad de ésta oficina, ésa es una de tus funciones en ésta empresa!- _**

**_-Lo siento mucho señor!- _** la pobre muchacha se inclinó apenada sin siquiera intentar defenderse.

**_- Ella no tien.-_** quiso exclamar Arnold a favor de la muchacha pero se vio interrumpido y paralizado por las acciones de la, hasta ahora, callada presidente.

**_-Tranquilízate por favor cariño.- _** Helga empleó su dulce vos para calmar a Lorenzo al momento en que acariciaba sutilmente su barbilla para acompañar dicho acto. **_–Estoy segura de que mi secretaria no aprobó ésta acción, no es así?-_** Y ahora dirigió su mirada hacia Cinthia y luego hacia Arnold. Bastó la sonrisa calmada que su empleada le dirigió para aceptar que estaba en lo correcto.

**_- Puedes retirarte entonces. – _**Ordenó mucho más tranquilo Lorenzo y la muchacha se retiró dejando al trío amoroso resolver sus problemas.

**_- Ignoraba completamente que no se te haya enseñado a golpear la puerta antes de ingresar en un lugar privado y totalmente ajeno a ti Arnold. – _**Dijo fríamente la mujer separándose de Lorenzo y dando la vuelta a su escritorio para ocupar su sillón.

**_- No deberías de sorprenderte cariño.-_** El mismo aprovecho ésta distracción para atacar verbalmente y con su mirada a Arnold. **_–Muchas cosas pueden cambiar al correr de los años.- _**

Arnold se sentía desamparado ante las ofensas, se consideraba como la víctima atacada por malvados vampiros, entre ellos incluida su Helga. Y es que su corazón iba en decaída, el primer tropiezo fue saber que ella y Lorenzo se hallaban solos en ésa oficina dejando a su imaginación la libertad de idear los mil y un pensamientos correctos e incorrectos. Pero se sintió realmente herido al comprobar una de esos tantos desde la puerta del lugar. Fugazmente había podido apreciar y maldecir el hecho de que Lorenzo estaba separando sus labios de los de Helga. Y a voluntad de ella, pues tuvo la desfachatez de no rehuir al contacto, nisiquiera ante la sorpresa que le debe de haber provocado su repentina entrada.

Su posición había permanecido inalterable hasta hace instantes. Allí, sentada en su escritorio, a merced del hombre, con sus largas y esbeltas piernas bronceadas casi totalmente apreciadas por la corta falda negra. Tomando con ambas manos los brazos masculinos. Con una confianza admirable para Arnold, quién se moría de deseos por tener ese tipo de cercanías con su amada Helga. Tenía sospechas, por no decir certezas, de la relación que habría mantenido su amada con Lorenzo desde su partida del país, por lo que no lo consideraba una sorpresa, pero no por ello evitaría ese amargo dolor que lo abrumaba en ésos momentos. Una mirada de furia y de odio se formó en su rostro, una nunca vista en él, totalmente dirigida al egocéntrico tipo frente a sí, quién le devolví una sonrisa llena de burla.

_-Arnold-_ Se preocupó Helga sin variar en lo más mínimo su postura exterior. La situación ya se le estaba tornando insoportable. La batalla de miradas por dos hombres generalmente provocaría orgullo en cualquier mujer si era por su razón. Pero para Helga resultaba ser una situación realmente penosa, en la que ni en sus sueños se había visto involucrada antes. Miró con algo de nostalgia una de sus manos para, rápidamente, ocultarla con la otra.

**_- Lamento mucho la interrupción.- _**finalmente rompió el silencio Arnold. **_–Pero me urge hablar con Helga lo antes posible.-_**

_**- Lorenzo y yo estamos ocupados Arn..-**_

**_-No te preocupes por ella querida.-_** La interrumpió **_– Tengo algunos pendientes que atender, además...-_** y tomó la mano femenina por encima del escritorio para acariciar uno de sus dedos especialmente **_-...ya obtuve la respuesta que quería..-_** y sonrió sorprendiendo a Helga. **_– Es todo lo que me importa en éste momento.-_**

Sin pudor alguno por la presencia del cabeza de Balón, besó pasivamente la mano femenina a modo de despedida y se marchó. **_–Con permiso.-_** Lo próximo a escucharse fue la puerta abrirse y cerrarse para dar paso, ahora, al silencio.

Helga ocultó su mano por debajo del escritorio rápidamente, aún un poco contrariada por las acciones del vicepresidente de su empresa. Por un momento su mirada se perdió en las paredes de la oficina olvidándose de quién la acompañaba.

**_- Creo que llegué en un mal momento, no es así? -_** Casi escupió Arnold, sintiendo las consecuencias de las heridas que cada "Cariño", "Querida" e incluso caricias que tuvo que presenciar habían provocado en su ser.

Helga pareció despertar repentinamente al escuchar a su visita. Arnold hablando con ironía? Y Lorenzo haciendo actos maduros ignorando completamente sus celos? Definitivamente éste no era un día como cualquier otro.

**_- Q-qué es lo que necesitabas?-_** atinó a preguntar. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, mucho más desde que fue dejada a solas con Arnold.

**_- No encontrarme con toda esta escenita. -_** Sorprendentemente respondió él dejando sin habla a la mujer.

**_- Es tu culpa por entrar sin avisar. No puedes contar con hallar siempre escenas agradables. –_** Respondió Helga con sarcasmo, si Arnold iba a hablarle de ésa forma ella no se quedaría atrás. Arnold se acercó hasta el lado contrario de ella, en la mesa. Y, lentamente, comenzó a rodearlo.

**_- Se ve que ustedes dos tienen una cercanía muy particular.- _**Continuó.

**_- Si así fuera no es tu asunto.-_** Sonrió, sintiéndose irremediablemente inestable ante la cercanía del rubio. Sus manos se hallaban fuertemente apretadas entre sí.

**_- Lo es...-_** La mujer se colocó de pie e intento rehuir a su proximidad que se acortaba cada vez más. **_-... y lo sabes perfectamente.-_** Pero Arnold lo evitó tomándola de la muñeca.

**_- Mantén tu distancia! -_** se liberó y ocultó ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

Arnold se sorprendió al ver cierto nerviosismo en sus azules ojos.

_**-Qué ocultas?-**_

**_-Nada. Porqué habría de ocultarte algo a ti?-_** Respondió pero, a pesar de toda la frialdad que quisiera aparentar, inconscientemente estaba ocultando algo que quizás dañaría mucho a su cabeza de balón.

**_-Enséñamelo!-_** Exigió al darse cuenta de que era algo que lo incumbía. Sabía leer esas manías en los ojos de Helga desde lo sucedido en la torre de FTI cuando aún eran niños. El pasar de los años no había cambiado en absoluto aquello.

**_-No!-_** Quiso negarse una vez más. Pero Arnold era ahora más fuerte y trajo una de las manos femeninas al frente de su cuerpo y, para mala suerte de la rubia, la que poseía el dichoso secreto.

Arnold podría haber admirado lo que se hallaba frente a sus ojos pero aún no quería entender su significado. **_– Q-qué significa esto Helga?...-_**

Ahora también se reflejó el miedo en los ojos verdes por la posible respuesta. La mujer tomó valor y le dio lo que tanto ansiaba.

_**- A-Acabo... acabo de comprometerme a matrimonio con Lorenzo.-**_

El hombre sintió como algo dentro de si se partía en mil pedazos y pasó su mirada puesta en los azules de su amada al objeto de dolor que se hallaba incrustado en uno de los dedos femeninos. Un hermoso anillo de compromiso mostraba orgulloso sus pequeñas pero hermosas y variadas perlas.

_**-------------**_

En otro momento podría haberse llamado loco así mismo por lo que acababa de hacer. Pero las acciones convincentes y certeras de Helga habían logrado calmarlo totalmente. Podía imaginar cualquier escena, cualquier provocación o intento de conquista por parte de Arnold hacia ella. Pero estaba seguro de que iba a rechazarlo todo. Podía imaginar y hasta disfrutar el momento en que le diría a ese desvergonzado que iba a casarse.

**_- Jajajaja!! –_** Cerró de un golpe la puerta de su oficina para permitirse festejar libremente su victoria. Había ganado, había ganado el amor de Helga G. Pataki, eso que siempre le había pertenecido a Arnold. Tomar su lugar en el corazón de ella era la meta de toda su vida, desde que comenzó a verla de ese modo en la secundaria se había jurado a sí mismo hacer algo porque ella abriera los ojos y se diese cuenta de que había alguien quien la amaba más de lo que ella amaba al niño rubio. Por eso no dudó en aprovechar esa pequeña duda que había surgido en su mente ése último día en que estuvo en Hillwood. No dudo en tomarlo para agrandarlo. Para incrementar el supuesto odio de Helga hacia Arnold. Logró manipular los sentimientos y pensamientos de la adolescente para alejarla de una buena vez por todas de ése ingrato muchacho quién, supuestamente, era incapaz de lastimar a una mosca. Ése compañero fiel, amable, respetuoso que jamás defraudaba a nadie, niño generoso y sabio capaz de comprender y ayudar a quién sea.

**_- Alguien a quién yo jamás podía siquiera asemejarme a pesar de todo lo que pudiera hacer con mi dinero. Siempre se le tuvo lástima por ser un pobre huérfano mientras que yo había nacido en una cuna de oro. Te maldigo Arnold.-_** Se tiró en su sillón vicepresidencial y clavó su mirada en el techo. - **_Pero aún así lo hice.- _**Sonrió **_- Él pudo ayudar a muchos de nuestros compañeros de clase, de la escuela y del vecindario. Pero jamás ayudar a Helga como yo lo hice!"_**

Apoyó ambos codos sobre su escritorio para fijar su mirada en un portarretrato. **_"Jamás ser merecedor de tan voluptuosa belleza como tú."_** Y acarició con la palma de su mano la foto de la presidente. **_"Tú serás mi premio por tantos esfuerzos Helga. Futura esposa mía."_**

_**-------------**_

**_- No lo acepto! Me niego a aceptar que me hallas hecho esto!-_** Arnold sentía deseos deplorables de llorar y de aventar cosas por todos lados, pero era ya un adulto y debía de tomar las cosas con madurez. Muy a su pesar de que se trataran de noticias tan crueles como la que acababa de recibir.

**_- Fuiste tu quien lo preguntó, ahora te aguantas!. –_** Exclamó Helga, claramente, sin saber que decir exactamente. Al menos el cabeza de balón se había alejado lo suficiente de ella para ladrar a su entero antojo. Pero no se hallaba conforme con los resultados.

Desde el mismo instante en que había aceptado la propuesta de Lorenzo, momentos atrás, sólo deseaba que Arnold hubiera optado por rendirse y se hubiera ido de vuelta a Hillwood antes de enterarse de su compromiso. Pero definitivamente la suerte del destino no se hallaba de su lado. Y es que... si realmente la amaba... ella no quería lastimarlo de esa forma, por mucho rencor que aun guardara por lo sucedido en el pasado, jamás había deseado que sufriera, menos aún si era por su culpa.

**_- Claro que si! Estaba en todo mi derecho de saberlo!- _**La desilusión marcada en los ojos esmeraldas de Arnold eran demasiado para Helga.

_**-Mira. Conozco una buena empresa de viajes aéreos, si me lo permites puedo hacerte una reservación para ésta misma tarde, viajarás en primera clase y yo me haré cargo de los gastos.-**_

el susodicho se le quedó viendo como si la desconociera totalmente. **_– Me estás echando acaso Helga? –_**

**_- No exactamente.-_** Respondió ésta indiferente. **_– Te estoy ahorrando varios problemas. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo aquí, estoy segura de que tienes varias responsabilidades con las que cumplir en Hillwood. No debes de hacerlas esperar.-_**

**_-No.-_** Se negó el rubio clavando su mirada en la mujer **_–Vine desde tan lejos en búsqueda del único motivo por el cual estoy vivo desde que te conocí!-_**

Helga no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la mirada profunda que se le estaba dirigiendo. **_–Y C-cuál es?-_**

**_-Tú, vine a buscarte a ti, a mi verdadero y único amor Helga.-_** La rubia sentía que se desarmaba ante sus ojos y sus palabras. Y es que era tan encantador cuando se lo proponía. La distancia entre ambos se acortaba cada vez más, cortesía de Arnold. Y finalmente, tuvo el privilegio sagrado de tocar la tersa piel de su amada provocándole un escalofrío a ambos. Eso que nisiquiera los besos y caricias de Lorenzo provocaban en Helga por mucho que lo intentara.

La mujer se obligó a sí misma a volver en si para romper el encanto, apartó sutilmente la mano de su rostro no queriendo entrar en tentaciones y adoptó una actitud hiriente. Todo frente a los ojos asombrados del cabeza de balón.

_**-Ja!-** _se colocó de pie para enfrentarlo y quizás así intimidarlo como siempre cuando niña. **_–Y qué te hace pensar que me iré contigo?-_** apartó su mirada de la de él para restarle importancia y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. **_–Dejar mi puesto, la empresa de mi padre, mi hogar, dejar a Lorenzo? Dejar mi vida entera? Por 'ti'?-_**

Otra punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Arnold al escuchar como Helga se refería a él como si fuera el bicho más repugnante sobre la faz de la Tierra, casi sintiendo nauseas al nombrarlo. **_–Todo ello es tan sólo material! Qué me dices de la vida que abandonaste en Hillwood? De tus amigos, de Phoebe, de tu madre y Hermana? De todos esos hermosos poemas que habrían hecho de ti una gran poetiza y no la empresaria que eres ahora?-_**

Helga se sorprendió _–Co-como supo de los poemas?-_

Arnold se tranquilizó al haber captado en cierta forma la atención de la rubia. Se acercó y envolvió una de sus manos con las propias. Su mirada se vio clavada una vez más en esas hermosas perlas marinas. **_–Te estoy ofreciendo volver a tus orígenes, recuperar tus sueños y fantasías y que a que forjes un nuevo futuro. Estoy dispuesto a conformar una hermosa familia y compartir mi vida por siempre junto a ti Helga.-_**

Las ciertas y sinceras palabras del hombre lograron conmover a la mujer, pero sólo al punto de ablandar un poco su actitud porque sus pensamientos sólo lo abarcaba Lorenzo y la promesa que le hizo a él.

_**- Lo siento mucho.-** _Respondió ella rompiendo el contacto entre sus manos **_–Yo ya tengo planeado mi futuro y será junto a otra persona.- _**Arnold suspiró cansadamente.**_ - Junto a Lorenzo.-_**

El hecho de que esa confesión haya salido de los labios de su amada resultaba ser mucho más doloroso aún. Celos, ira, envidia, dolor, varios sentimientos negativos se amontonaban en el interior de Arnold no haciéndolo razonar correctamente.

**_-Es ésa tu última palabra?-_** Helga se vio bajo la atenta mirada de Arnold **_–Helga?-_**

Su tono serio y reprochador la hería profundamente pero no iba a decaer en su decisión y su voz no tembló al declarar... **_–Si, así es.-_**

El portazo que el rubio dio al marcharse del lugar hizo temblar varios cuadros colgados en las paredes. Pero también había logrado romper la dura barrera que Helga colocó entre ambos. Sintió que toda su fuerza se desvanecía e inmensos deseos de llorar albergaban su ser. Era esa acaso una señal de que sería la última vez que vería a Arnold? **_–Adiós, mi amado Arnold.-_** Y se quitó por un momento el molesto anillo que acongojaba uno de sus dedos.

_**-------------**_

Poca importancia le dio al saludo a medias de la secretaria de presidencia al alejarse del establecimiento. Había logrado golpear algunas paredes en el transcurso hasta la salida pero su ira seguía igual de elevada, sentía que mientras más lo pensaba más deseos de matar a Lorenzo surgían en su ser. Estaba totalmente consciente de que matar a alguien no era para nada correcto. Por más poco aporte que ése sujeto le diera al mundo. Nadie lo extrañaría, pero aún así él no era nadie para opinar sobre quién debía vivir o no.

Pero nada quitaba el hecho de que el sujeto era un maldito oportunista. Primero, aprovecho la debilidad sentimental de Helga para llevársela de Hillwood, luego, seguramente habría aprovechado las dudas de la misma para colocarla en su contra. Y ahora 'repentinamente' se le dio por proponerle matrimonio justo cuando él había logrado encontrarla finalmente. Y aprovechó el sentimiento de culpa que seguramente ha de haber sentido Helga, por haber permanecido con Arnold la noche anterior, para que sin chistar ésta la diera el si.

No! Si Lorenzo no era un maestro de la finanzas! Era un maestro de las manipulaciones!

Pero estaba muy equivocado si creía que iba a permitir así, de primeras a buenas, que su amada Helga cayera en sus redes por siempre. Ésta vez no iba a ser el ángel indefenso incapaz de dañar a nadie, iba a defender lo que era suyo poco dándole importancia a lo que todos, incluyendo Helga, pensara luego de él. Porque ya no consideraba un buen castigo a su conducta en el pasado lo que estaba ocurriendo, sino a una total y definitiva injusticia contra su persona. Y él siempre lucharía porque hubiera justicia a su alrededor...

_**-------------**_

_Espero con ansias sus opiniones! Les ADVIERTO que no porque no haya sucedido nada en este capítulo no vaya a no suceder nada FUERTE en el próximo, de acuerdo? Quedan avisados y les ruego pensar dos veces antes de entrar al leer la próxima actualización, si?_

_Falsas esperanzas será actualizado en la brevedad! Perdón si?_

_Les deseo unas felices pascuas y que coman mucho chocolate y roscas y lo que sea que coman en sus respectivos países! Jeje! Gracias por su atención!_


	3. Contraataque

_Hola amigos! He aquí de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de Errores del pasado! Debo confesar que estuve un poco corta de inspiración pero ayer me dio una buena oleada y lo terminé en tan solo un día, jeje! Muchas gracias por su paciencia chicos!_

_Bueno, como ya les había comentado anteriormente, éste capítulo va a contener cierto contenido para adultos, me han pedido que les advierta de antemano de que se trataría, __el nivel del mismo se los dejo a su criterio, pero es a lo que muchos llaman 'lime', de acuerdo? No es nada del otro mundo pero de todos los fics en español que he leído de HA (si mal no recuerdo...) ninguno ha tenido alguna semejanza con el mismo. (Aunque en inglés si los he leído.) Pero no me arrepiento pues no hay lenguaje ofensivo de ningún tipo, es del tipo de situaciones con el cual cualquiera de nosotros ya ha pasado o pasará._

_Aclarado esto quiero pasar a la mejor parte!! A los agradecimientos!!:_

_**Sailor angel7:**__ Deseos cumplidos amiga! Arriba se encuentra el adelanto, luego me cuentas si te animaste a leerlo o no, igualmente irá bastante lento por lo que tú solita podrás darte cuenta donde comienza 'eso'. Jamás voy a cansarme de dejarlos con la intriga jeje! Gracias por no matarme por meterme en tu vida privada, quería ver si podía ayudarte en algo. Lamento mucho que estés viviendo lo mismo que Helga. Un consejo? Pues créeme que a pesar de que creo en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer, no hay relación más hermosa y comprensiva que la que nació mediante la amistad. Llegará un momento en que tendrás que arriesgarte a decirle lo que sientes si realmente quieres que haya un cambio, aunque te cueste la amistad, él merece saber que hay alguien que lo ama, todos merecemos saberlo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo chica y suerte!!_

_**acosta perez jose ramiro:**__ Hola amigo! Jeje! Pues si no? Sucedió bastante, creo que andaba medio con la autoestima baja cuando mencioné aquello! Pero en este capí te juro que de verdad van a pasar cosas! Así que prepárate!. Pues si, Lorenzo será el malvado de la historia, no tan malo pero ya ves que es bastante listo y sabe como mover lo hilos para su conveniencia! Buena observación, le dejó el camino libre a Arnold para ver a Helga. Está pisando terreno peligroso pero también quiere saber hasta donde tiene manipulado el asunto. Ya veremos que hace nuestro villano luego de éste capi, Gracias por leer y por tus cálidos comentarios! Nos vemos en la próxima!_

_**Isabel:**__ Gracias por el review chica! Espero que éste capítulo también te guste! Besos!_

_**Mimi Star:**__ Amigocha!! Tu siempre tan linda con tus comentarios! Que halago para mi el que te hayas emocionado chica! Jeje! Pos si! Arnold anda medio impulsivo y egoísta! La misma Helga ya se ha dado cuenta de ello, pero creo que él también va a capacitar e intentará hacer las cosas como deben de ser! Es decir, ya son adultos y deben de comportarse como tal, no? Jiji! Te entiendo perfectamente que te guste quejarte de Arnold. Es lo mismo que me ocurre a mí cuando aprovecho cada ocasión para quejarme de Nickelodeon por no seguir pasando 'enterita la serie' (Jeje, lo hice de nuevo!) No te niego que Lorenzo de verdad ame a Helga si hasta tiene mérito extra por fijarse en ella antes que Arnold, pero hay ciertos sentimientos negativos que por allí también se involucran, procuraré detallarlos en el próximo capítulo. Pues una vez más nuestra querida Helga se halla entre la espada y la pared, entre hacer lo que le dicta su corazón o lo que es correcto. No te preocupes que yo tampoco tengo idea como le voy a hacer para que este par quede junto (preocúpate por ello.) La escena fuerte involucra a Helga y a Arnold, pero no diré nada más. Queda a tu criterio si quieres o no leerla, no me harpé cargo de los gastos de tu psicólogo, jeje! Al menos te deje bastante tiempo para prepararte, un mes!! (Aunque no debería de alegrarme.) Muchisisisisimas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero sigas disfrutando del fic! Besos y nos vemos en la próxima!_

_**Hopesol:**__ Gracias por el review!! Espero que este capitulo también te guste!! Nos vemos! Besos!_

_**SBM-AnGiE:**__ Holis! __No! No te me mueras que me quedo sin review!! Jeje! Sip, Arnold está en problemas! Que lindo no? Uf! Que alivio creí que nadie iba a leer el contenido adulto! Y por ende lo que quedaba del fic! Gracias por tu apoyo picarona! Jeje! Luego me cuentas que te parecio, ok? Besos y gracias por tus comentarios!! _

_**Saori:**__ Amigas!! Que lindas por el comentario! Son TRES? Huuu!! Me han echado más cargo de conciencia aún por haberme tardado tanto!! De veras que me ha gustado mucho su review! Me han subido mucho el ánimo! Ni que decir de la frase que me dejaste al final!! Voy a ver si coloco alguna frase yo también o si pido prestada la tuya para agregarla al fic! De nuevo gracias por su apoyo! Es un gusto para mi escribir para ustedes! Besos! Y por Falsas Esperanzas estense atentas, próximamente voy a actualizarlo también aprovechando que ando inspirada, jeje!_

_**Bkpets:**__ Hola amigo, tú siempre tan fiel con tu review, firme como un soldado! Jeje! No hay disculpa que valga! Siempre me da mucho gusto recibir tus comentarios sea a la hora que sea y el día que sea! _

_Pues bien, logré que Lorenzo te caiga mal pero no hay quien le gane a Arnold en tu ranking, verdad? Jeje! Tanto así que estoy segura que el día en que haga un fic en que el bueno y correcto sea él ni en sueños te aparecerías por ahí pues no te lo creerías, jeje! Ya, en serio, a mi también me cae mal, adoro agregarle cargos de conciencia, especialmente si salen de la boca de nuestra queridísima Helga! He ahí la situación, a pesar de todo lo que digamos de él, pues es él la felicidad de Helga, no hay nada que hacerle, jeje! Que bueno que estés dispuesto a reaparecer con autor! Por el momento he estado algo ocupada pero pronto recibirás reviews mios! Lo juro! Gracias de nuevo por tus siempres atentas y acertados comentarios chico! De veras cada día me sorprendes más! Besos!_

_Ahora si al capítulo 3! Que lo disfruten!_

_**-------------**_

_Capítulo 3: "Contraataque"_

Helga estiró sus brazos despabilándose un poco. Eran ya cerca de las diez de la noche y el final de un largo y duro día de trabajo. Tomó su cartera y salió de presidencia dispuesta a ir a su departamento y descansar lo que quedaba de la noche.

_**-Que tenga buenas noches señorita Pataki!-**_ No faltó la despedida de su atenta secretaria.

La mujer sonrió _**–Igualmente, que descanses.-**_

Salió al estacionamiento donde escasos autos quedaban ya estacionados, entre ellos los de ella y de Lorenzo. Abrió la puerta de atrás de su auto rojo y se introdujo en él.

_**-Buenas noches David, llévame a mi departamento por favor.-**_ Pidió Helga a su chofer. En ésa empresa se habían dado el lujo de que los empresarios de más alto rango tuvieran un auto con chofer a cargo de la compañía. Y David era el encargado de llevar y traer a Helga donde fuera.

_**-David?-**_ se extrañó la rubia al no recibir respuesta de su siempre atento chofer. La silueta del mismo se hallaba al frente del volante pero se rehusaba a contestar.

_**-Buenas noches Helga.-**_

Helga se congeló, esa no era la vos de David sino la de Arnold. El susodicho salió por la puerta del asiento delantero del auto para introducirse por la parte posterior, al lado de Helga, sin que ésta pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

_**-Q-Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo Arnoldo?!!-**_ se exasperó la rubia viéndose acorralada entre la puerta del auto y Arnold.

_**-Jeje!-**_ rió descaradamente el hombre _**–Ya extrañaba tus apodos.-**_Haciendo sonrojar a Helga.

_**-Exijo saber que hiciste con mi chofer!-**_

_**-Le di algo de dinero a cambio de que me permita tomar su lugar sólo por ésta noche.-**_

_**-Lo sobornaste?!–**_

_**-En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.-**_

Helga frunció su seño sintiendo como el hombre se estaba burlando insolentemente de ella, tomó el picaporte de la puerta dispuesta a salir de allí.

_**-Espero que te haya quedado algo de dinero para pagar la fianza de la denuncia que estoy a punto de hacerte frente a la policía!-**_ Pero el seguro del auto era automático y, por ende, se hallaba en manos del chofer el desactivarlo o no.

_**-Bajo qué cargos?-**_ atacó Arnold _**–Dar dinero a cambio de un favor? Visitar a una vieja amiga? ó estar perdidamente enamorado?-**_

_**-Corrupción, usurpación de propiedades privadas..- **_intentó una vez más empujar la maldita puerta_** -y privación de la libertad!!-**_

Arnold tomó la mano femenina que luchaba contra el picaporte y la acercó a sus labios para besarla delicadamente. Repentinamente Helga se tranquilizó frente a ése acto.

_**-Acaso no te gusta la idea de que nos encontremos solos aquí encerrados toda una noche?-**_ Pero la soberbia del hombre echó a perder el encanto del momento.

_**-Te estás buscando recibir una cachetada igualita a la de la oficina!-**_

Lejos de intimidarlo, como Helga esperaba, Arnold se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro, clavando sus ojos en los labios, hoy rojos, de la mujer. _**-Al menos quiero recibirla a cambio de algo que verdaderamente valga la pena.-**_ Y presionó sus labios sobre los de ella fuertemente, esperando recibir su aprobación para prolongar la caricia.

Helga abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, Arnold le estaba robando un beso! Estaba a punto de cerrar sus párpados y disfrutar del dulce contacto cuando la imagen de Lorenzo se hizo presente en su cabeza.

_**-No!-**_ Helga corrió su rostro rompiendo el contacto de sus labios y Arnold, algo decepcionado inclinó su cabeza y sus labios quedaron casi pegados a la piel de su cuello, soltando un suspiro que hizo recorrer electricidad a través del cuerpo femenino. Ella tuvo que tragar saliva frente a las sensaciones y, para su tortura, el hombre se decidió por hablarle desde allí, en ésa posición.

_**-Qué sucede Helga?-**_ aspiró su aroma a perfume para continuar _**–No puedes olvidarte de él aunque sea un momento?-**_

_**-C-claro que no... Lo—**_su cuerpo temblaba _**–Lorenzo es mi futuro esposo... n-no puedo hacerle esto...-**_

_**-Y si puedes hacértelo a ti misma?-**_

_**-Hacerme que?-**_

_**-Rehusar tus verdaderos sentimientos?-**_

Ella se desconcertó ante ésas palabras. Acaso Arnold sabía lo que aún sentía por él? Tan obvia era? Y cómo no? Si temblaba como un cachorro abandonado bajo la fría lluvia. Cómo no? Si las sensaciones que le estaba haciendo sentir le obstruía el camino libre a las palabras en su garganta. Cómo? Si sentía que se desarmaba frente al íntimo contacto que estaban experimentando...

_**-Arnold...-**_ Quiso exclamar pero el hombre había recuperado la fe en las dudas de su amada y con fuerzas renovada, lejos de rendirse, se decidió por dirigir la misma caricia, antes en sus labios, ahora en el delicioso cuello de la mujer.

La rubia no cabía en si de su sorpresa, el hombre que ahora la sostenía entre sus brazos era realmente apasionado. Con sus dedos se encargaba de retirar los rubios cabellos femeninos de ésa zona para disfrutar con más comodidad de su presa.

_**-A-Arnold!...-**_ Intentaba vanamente Helga de empujarlo _**–D-debes detenerte... por favor..-**_ pero las sensaciones que éste le provocaba inundaba su ser de escalofríos haciéndole doblegar bastante su voluntad.

Él tampoco estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, sólo sabía que no podía evitarlo, Helga lo volvía loco, no sólo su actitud y su fuerza que desde siempre había llamado su atención. Sabía lo mucho que la misma Helga le recriminaba su ceguedad por las caras bonitas cuando niños, nunca pudo aprender la sabia lección de su amiga en cuanto también dejarse enamorar por las personalidades y virtudes de los demás, por lo que llevaban en su interior. Pero es que ahora no podía culparlo, después de tantos años encontró a su amada verdaderamente hermosa, tan cambiada, tan segura de sí misma que era extremadamente atractiva para sus sentidos. Y ahora que había sentido el contacto de su piel sabía que sería un adictivo para él en lo que le quedara de vida. Su perfume lo embriagaba, lo susurros de sus carnosos labios era un deleite para sus oídos y el sabor de su piel le sabía exquisito. De qué manera le harían entender a su corazón que la mujer de sus sueños le era prohibida y dolorosamente negada?.

_**-Abajo!!-**_ El hombre salió del mundo de sus sueños al sentir como le fue tristemente dificultado el seguir saboreando la piel del cuello femenino. Cuando Helga lo empujó junto a ella casi pegados a la tela de los asientos traseros y por detrás de los asientos delanteros. Fijó su mirada en el punto de concentración de la mujer para entender un poco más la situación. Y es que de las puertas de Patakis Phones Company salía el vicepresidente de la empresa y el futuro esposo de Helga, Lorenzo.

Arnold se moría de ganas por haber salido del automóvil junto a ella y gritarle en su cara que finalmente y si Helga se volvía con él a Hillwood, así que podía ir olvidándose de la boda. Pero para suerte de ambos, el mismo iba demasiado distraído para siquiera detectar la presencia del auto de la presidente en el estacionamiento. Subió a su correspondiente auto negro y su chofer se encargo de sacarlo del aparcamiento con rumbo desconocido.

Helga soltó todo el aire que sus pulmones se habían negado a soltar en todo ese trayecto, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos sobre los hombros de Arnold perdían presión sobre los mismos.

_**-E-eso estuvo cerca, muy cerca.-**_ Exclamó.

_**-Podemos continuar en lo que estábamos entonces?-**_ Helga cruzó su mirada con la apasionada de Arnold y su miedo la hizo alejarse lo más posible de él, casi pegada al extremo del móvil.

_**-Como te atreviste a...? a...?-**_ la mujer era incapaz de decir una palabra más pues tenía la certeza de que no toda la culpa decaía sobre Arnold. Por su lado, éste la observaba con cierta burla, su amada se veía tan adorable cuando se hallaba nerviosa y sonrojada.

_**-A qué cielo?-**_

Al parecer le estaba cayendo en gracia burlarse de ella, ese 'cielo' así lo había sentido _**–A!...A aprovecharte de la situación!-**_

_**-Ja!-**_se burló irónicamente, una vez más, el cabeza de balón _**–Ahora resulta que soy YO el que se aprovecha de la situación!-**_

Helga se extrañó ante ésa actitud por parte de él _**–Acaso estás queriendo inculpar a alguien más por ello? A mi acaso?-**_

_**-No, claro que no, no a ti, sino a Lorenzo.-**_

Ante esa ofensa a su futuro esposo Helga no pudo evitar colocarse a la defensiva una vez más. _**–No hay nada malo que se pueda decir en contra de Lorenzo!-**_

A Arnold le dolió un poco ésa seguridad por parte de ella, ésa confianza ciega por él era una de las tantas cosas por las que mataría por tener.

_**-No crees que ha sido algo sospechosa su actitud desde que llegué?-**_

_**-Sospechosa?-**_ Pensó Helga por un momento, con ella había actuado un tanto más romántico que de costumbre y ni se diga de la falta de celos que había osado representar. Cuando en todos esos años había espantado a varios de sus clientes sólo por pretender llegar a 'algo más' que negocios con ella. _**–Puede que si, pero si está actuando de esa forma por algo ha de ser.-**_

_**-Sólo porque estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti? Crees que tenga miedo a que te secuestre o algo así?-**_

Una vez más, Helga no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas, Arnold seguía provocando los mismos sentimientos en ella que hace cinco años atrás.

_**-Quizás haya algo más peligroso aún.-**_ Respondió sin pensar.

_**-Algo más peligroso?-**_ sonrió Arnold con una pizca de curiosidad _**–Algo como qué?-**_ Prácticamente rodeó con uno de sus brazos a la mujer frente a sí, quizás para intimidarla quizás no.

Helga ya estaba sudando frío, definitivamente no debió de haber dicho. Su mente fácilmente respondía a la pregunta _"Cómo el hecho de que yo aún te sigo amando."_ Pero no podía confesar algo así, a Lorenzo se lo había dicho muchas veces agregando miles de disculpas porque de verdad estaba intentando sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón, pero no era nada fácil.

_**-Algo como qué te has convertido en un insolente sin respeto por nada ni nadie.-**_ En su lugar respondió._** –Eres capaz de hacer lo que sea, sólo mírate, sobornaste a mi chofer y me tienes prácticamente secuestrada en éste coche pa-para vaya saber que cosas hacer conmigo!-**_

_**-En verdad has cambiado.-**_ Exclamó Arnold con su vista fija en el rostro de la mujer, ignorando abiertamente los anteriores comentarios de su amada.

_**-Porqué lo dices?-**_ Temió preguntar, no estaba segura de que se tratara o no de un halago.

_**-Por tu maquillaje..-**_ y con su mano contorneo el rostro femenino _**-... no solías cuidar mucho de tu imagen, no te importaba mucho lo que los demás pensaran o no de ti. Tu ropa también parece querer llamar la atención de los demás, especialmente de los hombres...-**_ explicó refiriéndose a la corta falta negra que dejaba al descubierto sus perfectas piernas y a la apenas descotada camiseta que llevaba por debajo de su chaqueta que dejaba ver prácticamente todo su cuello y parte del inicio de sus senos.

La mujer se sintió un poco incómoda por la intimidante mirada, por primera vez en mucho tiempo le hubiera gustado traer una manta consigo para cubrirse. Y es que de verdad no le importaba lo que los demás creyeran de ella, sabía que sus empleados la admiraban y con eso bastaba. Pero sintió algo de dolor en su pecho al ver que la opinión de Arnold si le importara y que ahora se sintiera algo decepcionado de lo que veía.

_**-N-no parecías pensar lo mismo de mi hace tan sólo unos minutos.- **_Intentó abotonar su chaqueta _**-Parece ser que haces una cosa pero dices otra muy diferente.-**_

_**-No, si no me estoy quejando.-**_ Con su mano la tomó por el mentón para poder verla a los ojos. _**–Porque esos hermosos ojos azules continúan allí..., además lo que me duele no es tu cambio exterior sino el interior.-**_

A la rubia le dieron fuertes deseos de llorar, pero no iba a quebrarse en ése instante. _**–Te duele que me haya vuelto más fuerte en mi carácter porque ya no creo en tus palabras? Que haya juntado aunque sea un poco de inteligencia durante todos estos años para resguardar el poco orgullo que me queda?-**_

_**-Jamás dije eso!-**_ contraatacó Arnold _**–Me duele que no me dejes ver a ésa Helga fuerte y delicada a la vez, a ésa cuya fuerza de voluntad era más grande que el de cualquiera, quién no tenía la necesidad de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le dijera lo que debía o no hacer, decir o sentir!-**_ y empujó a Helga hacia él para pegarla a su cuerpo, haciendo más cercano el contacto de sus ojos.

La mujer no se opuso ni a su contacto, ni a la mano que le entreabría sus labios desde el mentón ni mucho menos al apasionado beso que se consumió entre los mismos.

En ésta ocasión Arnold besaba con algo de desesperación por rescatar a ésa Helga, a su Helga. Sus fuertes brazos se cerraron por detrás de la espalda femenina profundizando aún más el beso.

Poco a poco, Helga se rindió y comenzó a corresponder tanto al beso como al abrazo, colocó sus manos sobre el pecho de Arnold pero no para empujarlo, sólo para sentir su tacto y su calor.

"_Nuestro primer beso..."_ pensaba Arnold en su interior, acongojado por la respuesta de su amada _"El primer beso al cual correspondo como siempre tuve que haberlo hecho. Como siempre debió ser."_

Pronto su mano sintió deseos de recorrer aún más, deslizó una de las cuales se hallaba en la espalda de Helga y recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo, sintiendo que se volvía loco por las curvas del mismo, su angosta cintura, sus anchas caderas, su esbelta pierna por debajo de la falda. Por instinto introdujo su mano por abajo de la misma estando en contacto directo con la piel de las piernas de su amada.

Sus labios se separaron en busca de algo de aire, pero Arnold continuaba dejando un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de la oreja de Helga hasta su mejilla, su cuello, y más abajo.

_**-A-Arnold... e-esto no está bien...-**_ apenas susurró sintiendo como una mano acariciaba con ansias el inicio de sus piernas y como otra despojaba de sus hombros la chaqueta.

Las cosas se estaban yendo fuera de control, pronto ya no podrían regresar el tiempo atrás.

Cuando Arnold sintió algo húmedo y tibio dar con su mejilla su cuerpo se paralizó y bastó para cruzar su mirada con la de su amada para que todo allí acabara. Lo último que el cabeza de balón supo fue de la huida de su rubia del auto, el sonido de sus tacones corriendo rápidamente y del freno de un taxi que la embarcaba y se la llevaba lejos de la empresa.

Arnold palpó con la palma de su mano el liquido de su mejilla, sintiendo ese dolor como propio. Y es que entre sus dedos se hallaba la prueba contundente de la culpa de su Helga, de la infidelidad hacia su prometido. _**-Rayos!-**_

_**-------------**_

Como pudo, llegó a su departamento y toda la fuerza de voluntad que había venido arrastrando desde la empresa para no llorar desfallecieron allí mismo. Pronto la rubia se dio cuenta de que no sólo fueron las lágrimas retenidas desde su salida de la empresa sino de su huida de Hillwood desde hace ya cinco años atrás. Cuando su odio le impidió descargarse como era debido.

_**-Cinco años para que? De qué sirvieron todos ellos?-**_ tomó su cabeza con ambas manos mientras se dejaba caer boca arriba sobre uno de sus sofás _**–Si lo sigo amando con la misma intensidad que siempre! Si lo sigo amando como cuando tenía tres años y con la diferencia de que ahora ya no puedo decírselo...-**_

No, ya no podía decírselo y no por temor a no ser correspondida, por terror a salir lastimada, sino por lealtad a quién siquiera intentó salvarla de sí misma, de ése sentimiento que había logrado consumir la mayor parte de su vida. Lorenzo no se merecía aquello, Lorenzo merecía recibir aunque sea un poco de todo el esfuerzo que hizo por ella, de toda esa protección, de toda ésa atención que nisiquiera sus padres lograron darle. Él fue el único que logro que ella fuese algo más que una abusadora, logró que realizara una carrera, que le cumpliera a Bob Pataki el sueño de su propia empresa, logró lo que nadie, que su familia la viera como alguien más que la sombra de su hermana, que vieran por fin a Helga como una persona que podía valerse por sí misma y que podía lograr sus propios objetivos.

_**- Aunque haya perdido mi personalidad...-**_ se recriminó a sí misma _**-...aunque ya no demuestre ser lo que alguna vez fui tal y como Arnold me lo acaba de decir.-**_

Para la mala suerte de Helga ésas palabras le habían dolido y mucho más siendo provenientes de Arnold, pero eso no debería de incomodarle, sólo ella sabía que aún conservaba cuadernos y cuadernos de poesías de su adolescencia y su niñez, los cuales hoy en día iban en aumento. Que las mismas eran fruto de su pasatiempo favorito, de la escapatoria a la rutina cada noche en la que volvía de su trabajo. Que podía seguir pretendiendo estar enfadada cuando ya las lágrimas estaban por escaparse de sus ojos. Que a pesar de todo aún sentía rencor hacia su familia por lo que hicieron de ella cuando era tan solo una niña.

_**-Pero ya he dejado de soñar...-**_ Admitió con dolor _**- ...dejé de imaginarme locos sueños en los que Arnold finalmente me prestaba atención y confesaba que me amaba. –**_ Un sueño que el día anterior se había convertido en realidad y es que jamás creyó siquiera volver a verlo en lo que le quedara de existencia. Jamás llegó a imaginar que él mismo bajo su voluntad iba a realizar tal viaje sólo para reencontrarla a ella. Si cuando el hombre pasaba por su mente fácilmente podía imaginarlo junto a una hermosa mujer, sus amigos y un buen trabajo, llevando una gran vida. Una vida feliz y sin remordimientos.

Nadie la había preparado para darse contra un Arnold tan distinto, tan apasionado, tan impulsivo, sin vergüenza ni sentido moral que lo detuviera por romper todas y cada una de las reglas.

_**-Tú también has cambiado Arnold.-**_ Susurró mucho más calmada colocando una de sus manos sobre su frente _**–No sé si para bien, no sé si para mal o si solo lo haces en una situación como ésta, donde te toca ser egoísta para conseguir lo que quieres.-**_ Y es que Arnold había avanzado atropellando a quién fuera, incluso a ella misma, olvidándose de que se trataba de una dama, la cual no tenía relación alguna con él y que, más aún, se hallaba comprometida a matrimonio con otro hombre. Sin importarle que ya tuviera una vida determinada, una rutina invariable, un futuro ya marcado. Su Cabeza de Balón simplemente llegó para ser ése quién desequilibrara todo eso que había logrado forjar con tanto esfuerzo en todos ésos años.

_**-Mañana mismo debo de aclarar las cosas. Por el bien de todos debo hacerlo.-**_

_**-------------**_

_**Al día siguiente...**_

"_Aclarar las cosas no?" _Se maldecía irónicamente a sí misma Helga. Se hallaba inmóvil en el asiento de su oficina sólo dejando a sus ojos seguir la trayectoria que su futuro marido hacía de un lado a otro de la habitación, contándole con lujos de detalles los salones en que tenía pensado realizar la fiesta luego del casamiento, la iglesia, las alianzas, las invitaciones y ya estaba a punto de confirmar la fecha si ella no habría la boca de una buena vez.

_**-Muy bien, tú que opinas?-**_ Le preguntó Lorenzo con una gran sonrisa.

_**-Q-qué pienso de qué?-**_ salió de sus pensamientos y sus dedos no dejaban de jugar con su amillo de compromiso quitándolo y volviéndolo a colocar.

_**-Amor!!-**_ exclamó con tal alegría que no hacia más que matar más y más a la mujer de culpabilidad _**–De que nos casemos en 15 días!-**_

_**-QUÉ???!!!- **_a mala hora había llegado un lápiz a sus manos, el cuál fue partido por la mitad ante la sorpresa _**–N-no crees que es demasiado pronto?-**_

_**-No realmente, ya llevamos más de cuatro años de noviazgo y muchos más de conocernos.-**_ Con elegancia tomó de las manos a su prometida, culminando con ése mismo acto el nerviosismo en las mismas. _**–A mi ya no me quepa la menor duda de que es contigo con quién quiero compartir el resto de mi vida.-**_

La mirada que éste le daba a Helga la paralizaron, no logró articular palabra alguna, ésas que el hombre frente a sí esperaba con ansias por recibir.

_**-Helga?-**_ Parpadeo _**–Está todo bien?-**_

La rubia finalmente reaccionó _**–S-si, e-esta todo bien Lorenzo... por qué lo preguntas?-**_

Se desmayaría allí mismo si el joven había adivinado algunos de los pensamientos que atravesaban por su mente, si las imágenes y los sentimientos a flor de piel que mostró con Arnold la noche anterior podían ser percibidas por él.

_**-No lo sé, eso dímelo tu.-**_

_**-Es que n-no entiendo a qué te refieres.-**_ Se apresuró a servirse un poco de agua en una vaso para sí misma. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de un Lorenzo que se había colocado repentinamente serio y había optado por tomar asiento.

_**-Esperaba a que me exclamaras lo feliz e impaciente que estas por que nos casemos.-**_

_**-Cof! Cof!!-**_ tosió la rubia _**–Claro, claro que estoy feliz, muy feliz.-**_

_**-En serio me lo estás diciendo?-**_

_**-Si...-**_ Ahora fue Helga quién erguida y mucho más calmada tomó de las manos a su prometido y clavó sus ojos en él _**-...siempre fue mi mayor sueño el casarme con el amor de mi vida.-**_

Al ver la sinceridad en su mirar Lorenzo logró calmarse notoriamente y esbozar una sonrisa reconfortante. _**–También es el más grande de mis sueños. Lamento haberte cuestionado, supongo que tienes mucho trabajo y por el momento no tienes cabeza para tratar estos temas.-**_

_**-Si, exactamente...-**_ mintió _**-... lo siento mucho.-**_

_**-No hay porque, sólo dime si o no y volveré a mis actividades.-**_

_**-La respuesta es si.-**_ Sonrió Helga, dándose cuenta tarde del tema al que había dado su aprobación.

_**-Contaré los días faltantes para que seas mi esposa.-**_ Y con ello el vicepresidente de la empresa se marchó con una gran sonrisa, la misma que desapareció al salir de la oficina, un dique de preocupación brillo en su mirada, la cual aumentó al descubrir como una vez más y descaradamente Arnold había optado por visitarlos nuevamente. Pues el mismo se hallaba conversando tranquilamente con la secretaria del lugar.

_**-Buenos días.-**_ se acercó para saludarlos. Al instante la despreocupada secretaria se colocó recta y de pie frente al hombre.

_**-Bu-buenos días señor!-**_

_**-Señorita Cinthia, le agradecería que procurara no descuidar tanto su trabajo con absurdas distracciones.-**_ Su altanera y despreciativa mirada se posó sobre el Cabeza de Balón. Quién no dudó en fruncir su cejo frente a la ofensa.

_**-Di-disculpe señor!... le prometo que no volverá a pasar!-**_ La secretaria se sentía un poco atemorizada.

_**-Ella sólo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo al atender una de las visitas de ésta empresa.-**_ La defendió Arnold.

_**-Jaja!-**_ se rió el de gafas _**–Eso me hace recordar otra incógnita que me ha estado rondando ya hace varios días en mi mente. No te parece que te estás tomando demasiadas libertades al venir a ésta empresa cuantas veces y a la hora que se te dé la regalada gana?-**_

El hombre lo enfrentó, demostrándole abiertamente que sus comentarios no le caían para nada en gracia. _**–En la puerta no me han pedido ningún tipo de identificación ni me han limitado a entrar y salir cuantas veces sean necesarias. Estoy teniendo un comportamiento bastante bueno y si eso a ti te agrada o no, creo que debe ser la misma presidente quién me lo diga, no?-**_

_**-Puede que si, pero lamentablemente Helga suele ser muy flexible en ésos asuntos.-**_ Admitió _**–Pero a la duda que todo me esto me lleva es a saber si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que perder aquí el tiempo. No deberías ya de haber vuelto a Hillwood?-**_

Cinthia se sintió un poco intimidada frente a ésa guerra de miradas entre los hombres, no estaba segura de que todo eso terminara bien. Por lo mismo, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, tomó lentamente el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

_**-Es decir... **__**supongo**__** que has de tener un trabajo o al menos una carrera que atender por allá. O continúas siendo, simplemente, el consejero y defensor del pueblo?-**_

Golpe bajo. Ése le había dado, mediante palabras, Lorenzo a Arnold y el mismo que le hubiera gustado darle, pero mediante puño, Arnold a Lorenzo, pero aún seguía siendo un caballero y, por ende, le continuaría su jueguito de palabras hirientes.

_**-Al menos ése título de 'consejero y defensor del pueblo' para un niño me suena mucho más digno que el del 'niño rico y mimado', no crees?-**_ cucharita de su propia medicina _**–Mucho más aún si el 'defensor' ayudó al 'rico' a disfrutar un poco de su niñez como todo niño muy a pesar de todas las obligaciones que tuviera o no que cumplir.-**_

Lorenzo entrecerró su mirada _**–No es nada caballeroso echar en cara a los demás los favores que les has hecho. Si lo que quieres es cobrarme pues... te escucho, cuánto quieres a cambio de ellos?-**_

_**-No necesito dinero.-**_ exclamó el cabeza de balón _**–Hay sentimientos y personas mucho más importantes que el dinero. Lo que si me atrevería a pedirte es que hagas caso de tus propias palabras Lorenzo.-**_

Lorenzo se desconcertó ante ello, claramente sus rasgos faciales dejaban ver su poco entendimiento del tema, lo que Arnold se apresuró a aclarar.

_**-No es de caballeros echar en cara los favores hechos. Cuando se hace una cortesía, no se pide otra a cambio pues se hace de corazón y con verdaderos y sinceros deseos de que esa persona se encuentre bien y feliz. Nisiquiera el hecho de que le hayas salvado la vida hace que ésta deba de aferrarse a ti y le prohíbas su libertad.-**_

Aquello bastó para que el vicepresidente entendiera a la perfección sus indirectas bastantes directas. _**–Jamás hice ni haré algo así.-**_

_**-Soy fiel testigo de tus acciones Lorenzo y creo que eso no es cierto.-**_

_**-No tienes derecho a juzgarme.-**_ Lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa, Arnold permaneció impasible frente a ello. _**–No cuando a la persona que menos ayudaste fue a Helga.-**_

_**-Es por ello que estoy aquí, para ayudarla a tomar el buen camino, para evitar que arruine su vida al atarse a ti!!-**_

_**-Eso!! Eso es exactamente lo que quería escuchar!!-**_Lorenzo elevó su voz al igual que Arnold lo había hecho. _**–Finalmente mostraste el lado oscuro de tus intenciones! Viniste a intentar quedarte con mi novia!!-**_

_**-Que sucede aquí?!!-**_

Ambos hombres se separaron al escuchar la vos de Helga, quién repentinamente había aparecido en la recepción del lugar, sólo en ése instante los rubios se dieron cuenta de la cantidad de personas que habían estado presenciando su acalorada discusión. Cinthia sonrió de tranquilidad, si alguien podía frenar esa pelea, definitivamente ese alguien era su jefa.

Con deseos de asesinar contenidos se acercó peligrosamente a ambos cabezas huecas, susurrando palabras que sólo ellos pudieran escuchar.

_**-No quiero escándalos en mi empresa señores!!-**_ Los hombres se obligaron a calmarse a sí mismos frente a las amenazas de la enfurecida mujer. _**–Están de acuerdo conmigo?!!-**_

_**-Si.-**_ afirmaron.

Helga adornó su rostro con una gran pero tenebrosa sonrisa. _**–Muy bien en ése caso le voy a pedir señor vicepresidente que vuelva a sus actividades, le parece?-**_

Lorenzo quiso negarse pero no era buen momento para ello, obedientemente volvió a su oficina y cerró con algo de fuerza la puerta de la misma.

_**-Y usted señor...-**_ dijo ahora refiriéndose al cabeza de balón _**-...acompáñeme a mi oficina por favor.-**_

_**-S-si, enseguida voy.-**_ Respondió algo intimidado _"Cielos, Helga aún tiene ese poder intimidatorio sobre los hombres que tenía cuando niña!"_

_**-Muy bien.-**_ Y se encaminó a su oficina. Arnold sólo salió de su asombro cuando la secretaria le acercó algo.

_**-Tenga usted, señor Arnold.-**_ Le sonrió mientras le acercaba un gran ramo de rosas blancas que había mantenido oculto por debajo de su escritorio.

El hombre le devolvió la misma sonrisa en agradecimiento mientras lo tomaba como algo sumamente valioso. _**–Gracias por ayudarme a ocultarlo, no se que habría sucedido si Lorenzo lo hubiera visto.-**_

_**-No fue nada señor, le deseo mucha suerte con la señorita Pataki!-**_

_**-Te lo agradezco.-**_respiró profundamente y tomó el camino hacia la oficina, donde la puerta abierta le daba la bienvenida.

Al llegar allí no encontró a su amada sobre su sillón del otro lado del escritorio como ya era costumbre. Sino que la misma se hallaba recostada sobre el marco de uno de los grandes ventanales, con uno de sus vidrios abierto con la intención de proporcionarle algo de aire fresco la rubia. Su semblante era cansado, pues sus párpados se hallaban cerrados en un intento de sentir con más intensidad el bienestar que la tibia brisa le abastecía.

Eso fue hasta sentir un dulce aroma recorrer sus sentidos, al abrir sus ojos se halló de frente con los verdosos ojos de Arnold junto a su reconfortante sonrisa y, de por medio, un gran ramo de rosas puras, recién cortadas y maravillosamentes blancas.

_**-Qué significa esto?-**_ interrogo desconcertada.

_**-Son para ti.-**_ Susurró Arnold _**–Creí el mejor regalo para ti, rosas frescas y de un blanco puro, como tú.-**_

Las mejillas de la rubia volvieron a tornarse rojas, pero no evitó esas sensaciones, ni el brillo de sus ojos, ni el esbozo de una encantadora sonrisa ni mucho menos el tierno gracias que salió de sus labios. El rubio también se sonrojó, el día de hoy le parecía ver a su amada mucho más hermosa, pues se permitía a sí mismo admirar su belleza natural, sus ojos azules como el mar, su piel lisa y blanca como la porcelana, su cabello brilloso como la seda.

_**-Y a qué se debe el regalo?-**_ cuestionó la mujer.

_**-No se necesita de un pretexto para dar un regalo.-**_ respondió quitando un mechón de rubio cabello que le obstruía la vista de tan hermosa criatura. _**–Aunque debo admitir que te lo he dado en un intento de comenzar de nuevo.-**_

Helga clavó sus ojos en su mirada dándole a entender su incomprensión.

El semblante del rubio mostraba preocupación y arrepentimiento. _**–Anoche... me dejé llevar por el deseo... y estuve a punto de hacer algo por lo que después ibas a odiarme por el resto de tu vida.-**_

La mujer agachó su cabeza por la vergüenza que los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Pero Arnold la obligó a mirarlo nuevamente al elevar con su mano su rostro.

_**-Me dejé llevar por mis egoístas necesidades y me olvidé de lo que tú necesitabas. Olvidé que vine hasta aquí para intentar recuperarte y mi desesperación por verte en los brazos de otro hombre me llevó a hacer lo de anoche y... aunque no me arrepiento... sé que no fue lo correcto.-**_

_**-Arnold...-**_ La mujer se sentía en una nube, allí estaba su amado, su verdadero Arnold, leal, amigable, benefactor. Hundido en su preocupación por hacer el bien para que nadie más que él salga lastimado.

_**-Debo de recuperar primero tu confianza...-**_ se acercó a ella un poco más _**-...para así adueñarme de tu corazón y de tu alma y luego, sólo luego, abandonarnos al placer.-**_

Ya ambos podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre su rostro.

_**-Para que pueda sentirme finalmente merecedor de tanta belleza y me sienta honrado de que me admitas que me amas. Porque yo si lo hago...-**_ Helga se hallaba hipnotizada en las esmeraldas de su amado, olvidándose por completo que se hallaban en su empresa, en su oficina, en el entorno que también rondaba su prometido.

_**-...porque yo si te amo Helga, te amo demasiado.-**_ Y el ansiado contacto llegó, las palabras de amor culminaron en el contacto de sus labios. Un beso apasionado pero sólo con intenciones de demostrarle al otro cuan grande era su sentimiento, cuanta era su añoranza por el otro. Sus manos sólo acariciando sus rostros y sus cabellos.

Tan embelesados se hallaban en su mundo de sentimientos, que no escucharon ni sintieron la presencia de otra persona en la oficina, quién acababa de entrar, sólo reaccionaron al escuchar como algo se estrellaba contra el piso...

_**-------------**_

_Y? Que tal? Espero con ansias sus comentarios!!_


	4. Porqué me amas?

VOLVI

_VOLVI!! No espero aplausos, más bien abucheos, jeje. Lamento que la inspiración no haya llegado a mi hasta el día de hoy, pero __repito__ aunque me tarde años en actualizar prometo, con todos ustedes de testigos, que __jamás__ abandonaré un fic. Lo juro._

_Volviendo a éste fic, agradezco de corazón su fidelidad a mi humilde historia, aunque no la merezca. _

_Ahora, a los agradecimientos…_

_**Mimi-Star:**__ Amiga! Te agradezco muchísimo tus atenciones y comentarios. Sabes como subirme los ánimos y un tanto el ego, jeje. Lamento que hayas tenido que esperar tanto por la continuidad de ésta historia y prometo continuar también con "Falsas Esperanzas". Besos y gracias de nuevo por tus palabras!_

_**Arashi8:**__ Gracias por el review! Ojala y no hayas olvidado este fic y puedas disfrutar del final. Nos seguiremos viendo en mi otro fic que aún tiene para un buen rato más. A falta de inspiración, claro ¬ ¬! Saludos!_

_**Healing Sword:**__ Jeje! Gracias por tus palabras! Me halaga que te guste mi forma de narrar, espero que aún continúes por aquí para ver el final del fic. Suerte con tus proyectos! _

_**acosta perez jose Ramiro:**__ Hola! Gracias por notar el cambio de actitud de Arnold, realmente creo que se estaba saliendo de personaje. Pero moría por escribir escenas de ése tipo. En el capítulo final nos encontraremos de nuevo con el Arnold que si nos cae bien, jeje. Gracias de nuevo por tus observaciones y lamento la tardanza, saludos!_

_**Hopesol:**__ Jiji! Creo que a todos nos gustó la escena del auto jiji! Gracias por el review!_

_**ShinobuByako:**__ Haaaayyy graciaaaaass! Me halagas!! Ojalá mi profesora de Literatura hubiera pensado lo mismo que tu en la escuela! Jeje! Gracias por tomarte un tiempito y leer mi trabajo! Espero que el final te guste también! Besos!_

_**Kcora:**__ huuyyy! Remordimiento! Si, eso me hiciste sentir! Jeje! Lamento tanto la tardanza amiga! Espero que el entusiasmo se despierte en ti al ver mi actualización y no un ufff hasta que el fin esta piba se dignó a actualizar….. Jeje, te agradezco tus palabras! Un gran abrazo!_

_**SBM-AnGiE:**__ problemas, problemas, que serían los fics sin ellos? Jeje! Sip, Arnold y Helga van a sudar la gota gorda! Gracias por el review!_

_**Vanesa:**__ Jeje! Finalmente alguien sincera confesó el deseo de muchos tras la escena en el auto! Arnold de amante? Huuuyy! Algo fuera de personaje, pero no sería mala idea… Gracias por tus palabras!_

_**()porot:**__ hola! Lamento haberte dejado con la duda por tanto tiempo, espero que aún sigas por aquí para leer el ansiado final! Gracias por el review!_

_Muy bien, creo que extrañaré responder sus comentarios. Han sido muy amables conmigo y, si están leyendo esto, muy paciente y compresivos también jeje. Los dejo, ha sido un placer conocer personas como ustedes a través de mis fics. _

_Muchas suerte! Y espero disfruten el final!_

_**--**_

_Capítulo 4: "Porqué me amas?"_

_Strashh!!_

_**- Oh! Dios mio!! -**_

Arnold y Helga se separaron inmediatamente, con terror en sus rostros, pues habían sido descubiertos...

_**- Cinthia? -**_ La presidenta parpadeo sonrojada en lo que veía a su secretaria a medio camino de la entrada de su oficina, recogiendo una charola de plata junto a lo que quedaba de dos tazas de porcelana estrelladas contra el piso.

Arnold suspiró algo aliviado, por suerte había sido ésa mujer quién los había descubierto.

La secretaria se enderezó repentinamente con sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

_**- En verdad lo siento mucho!- **_En verdad parecía muy apenada, había tocado la puerta antes de ingresar pero la puerta se hallaba cerrada a medias y supuso que podría pasar y dejarles rápidamente un par de cafés. _**– Les prometo que no diré nada!! Es más!... yo no vi nada!!-**_

_**-No...-**_ comenzó a decir Helga bastante nerviosa _**–No tienes porque disculparte. Fue nuestra culpa. Puedes retirarte.-**_

_**-Si, por supuesto.-**_ Exclamó la susodicha y se marchó de inmediato asegurándose de cerrar correctamente la puerta ésta vez.

Arnold se acercó por detrás de Helga, quién no había quitado aún su mirada asustada de la puerta de su oficina. Intentó abrazarla por la espalda para tranquilizarla, cuando ésta repentinamente y algo exaltada se rehusó, escapándose de sus brazos.

_**-Qué sucede?-**_ cuestionó bastante desconcertado.

_**-Lo que acaba de suceder no estuvo bien.-**_ Respondió sentándose en su silla y apoyando ambos codos sobre su escritorio, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos y removiendo con sus dedos el cabello que conformaba su flequillo.

El rubio volvió a acercarse y adoptó su misma posición pero del otro lado del escritorio, en frente de su amada. _**–No debes de preocuparte, no dirá nada de lo que vio, Cinthia te es muy leal.-**_

Helga lo observó de frente como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre. _**–Lo que hicimos **__**nosotros**__** es lo que no estuvo bien!-**_ parecía algo alterada pero eso no derrumbó la tranquilidad del Cabeza de Balón.

_**-Acaso no se están permitidos los besos entre las personas que se aman?-**_ Impasible respondió con una sonrisa totalmente segura de que lo que acababa de confirmar era cierto.

_**-No cuando una de ellas se halla comprometida a casamiento con otro hombre!-**_ pero ella tampoco lo negó, apoyando ambas manos sobre el escritorio la rubia se colocó de pie sin quitar la mirada enfurecida de encima del hombre. _**–Siempre fuiste tú quién abrumaba a todo el mundo con tu discurso de hacer siempre lo correcto! Que diablos sucedió contigo ahora?!-**_ Y se dio vuelta tomando de nuevo, con una de sus manos, su frente y, con la otra, la cintura. Ciertamente la culpabilidad la estaba matando.

Arnold rodeó la mesa y la tomó por los hombros desde su espalda, dándole un ligero masaje al ver la tensión de sus músculos. _**–Que la culpa sobre lo que nos está pasando no decaiga toda sobre tus hombros cariño.-**_ Y la giró sobre sus talones para mirarla al rostro al notarla un poco más calmada, pero la angustia aún abrumaba en sus ojos azulados. _**–Puede que mis impulsos estén dominando sobre mi voluntad algunas veces, pero aún así quiero hacer lo correcto. Creí que me tendrías ya la buena noticia de que habías tomado una decisión y hablarías con Lorenzo.-**_

_**-No es tan fácil Arnold.-**_ admitió _**–Me siento como una total ingrata!. Hace unos minutos me hablaba maravillado sobre el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo nuestra boda mientras que yo no hacía más que pensar una y otra vez en si habría o no tal boda!! Sabes como se siente eso?!-**_

Por toda respuesta, Arnold la abrazó fuertemente. _**–El camino a la felicidad es muy largo, lleno de grietas y obstáculos. Para nadie es fácil la vida Helga. –**_

_**-Aún así es muy egoísta de mi parte superponer mi felicidad a la de Lorenzo, y más aún después de todo lo que él ha hecho por mi.-**_

El cabeza de balón sintió una punzada de dolor y de recelo al comprobar lo mucho que cuidaba Helga a Lorenzo y, muy a pesar de poseer el amor de ella, sintió celos de esa protección. _**–He de considerar que su relación ha sido así durante éstos cinco años?-**_

Helga lo observó, algo desconcertada por el cambio de discusión. _**–Así? Así cómo?-**_

_**-Cuidándose mutuamente. Es lo que intentó hacer Lorenzo al traerte hasta aquí creyendo que era lo mejor para ti.-**_

_**-Quizás si fue lo mejor...-**_ increíblemente le respondió la rubia separándose un poco de él. _**–...haberme alejado de todo lo que me rodeaba fue lo mejor que se pudo haber hecho al ver la situación por la que estaba pasando.-**_ Y lo miró directamente a los ojos, sin dejarle siquiera espacio a dudas de que le hablaba con toda sinceridad. _**–Necesitaba aislarme un poco y pensar bien las cosas.-**_

Arnold frunció el ceño _**–Pero fue una total equivocación. Él te alejó de mi, de la persona que te amaba! De la persona que tú amabas!! Y qué me dices de tu familia y de Phoebe? Abandonaste la felicidad al irte de tu hogar!!-**_

_**-La única persona a la que extrañé fue a mi mejor amiga! A Phoebe!-**_ Exclamó con vos fuerte y decidida _**–No extrañe a mi siempre ausente madre, ni a mi desconsiderado y descuidado padre y mucho menos a mi perfecta hermana Olga!-**_ Contrastando con las lágrimas que asomaban ahora en sus ojos. _**–No extrañe el verte llorar y arrastrarte por Lila!. Cómo iba a extrañar el sentirme tan invisible como un fantasma?-**_

Arnold no supo que decir frente a eso, sólo se limitó a alejar sus manos de ella, como si no tuviera derecho a ése tacto.

_**- Siempre intentaste convencerme de que mis padres no sabían valorizarme cuando se hallaban ciegos por Olga!-**_ Continuó -_**Pero bastaba con que Lila apareciera cerca de diez metros cerca de ti para que tú hicieras lo mismo que ellos! Ignorarme por completo! Por no ser bonita, por no demostrar ser inteligente ni simpática como ellas! Por no demostrar cualidades que a simple vista parecían gustosos a la vista de todos!!.-**_

Y finalmente se separaron, el romántico momento se hallaba totalmente estropeado por su primera discusión de pareja.

_**-Creí que ya todo estaba arreglado! No hay lugar ahora para reclamos!!-**_ Le demandó ahora Arnold. Se hallaba totalmente al tanto de sus errores y los había estado pagando uno por uno durante ésos últimos años, pero la herida aún se hallaba sensible aunque ya se hallara cicatrizada.

_**-Fuiste tú quién quiso tocar el tema Arnoldo!-**_ Lejos de simpatizarle éste apodo lo sintió a ofensa, pues el tono de vos no había sonado para nada travieso.

–_**Estamos hablando de nuestro futuro! Porqué mirar hacia el pasado?!-**_ Se descolocó -_**Dónde un perfecto oportunista te alejó de mi!-**_

Repentinamente unos golpes en la puerta de la oficina los hizo frenar. No deberían de haberse extrañado, de seguro los gritos de la acalorada discusión llamaron la atención de algunos de los empleados.

Helga suspiró profundo intentando calmarse, en lo que Arnold se alejaba lo más posible de ella para evitar malos entendidos. _**–Adelante.-**_

La mujer se sorprendió se ver que quien entraba con toda calma a su oficina era nada más y nada menos que Lorenzo. Pero lo que en verdad la asustó fue la seriedad en el rostro de su prometido, la cual nisiquiera se descolocó al ver a Arnold allí, como esperando a verlo, como sabiendo con anterioridad de su presencia en el lugar.

_**-Ahora entiendo la razón de tu extraña actitud el día de hoy Helga.- **_Afirmó mientras intercalaba su mirada de estudiar el rostro de Arnold al de estudiar el de Helga.

Por su parte, la rubia se quedó paralizada, como si la hubieran sorprendido con las manos en la maza, sin poder articular ni una sola palabra.

_**-Lorenzo, Helga y yo sólo estábamos habl...-**_

Ignorándolo completamente, Lorenzo se acercó a paso firme hacia su novia, no mucho, sólo unos pasos. Con una seriedad que doblegaría cualquier voluntad existente. _**–Tienes corrido tu lápiz labial querida...-**_

Sus ojos azules se abrieron horrorizados en lo que llevaba una mano hacia su boca, intentando en vano ocultar lo ya descubierto.

_**-...y lágrimas en tus ojos.-**_ Agregó el hombre de gafas. Eso ya era suficiente, en un impulso, se giró rápidamente sobre sí misma para ocultar la totalidad de su rostro dándoles la espalda a los hombres allí presentes, y es que no podía con la vergüenza. _"Él... ya lo sabe..." _Lágrimas de dolor comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, sintiéndose totalmente deshonrada, el gusto amargo de la infidelidad en su paladar, le había fallado a Lorenzo, lo había traicionado.

_**-No es lo que estás pensando Lorenzo.-**_ intentó defenderse Arnold.

_**-Qué cosa?-**_ inquirió el vicepresidente, manteniendo una calma que asustaba _**–Que el labial que se halla sobre tu boca no es el de mi prometida?- **_Eso ya era el colmo, acaso creían que era un completo idiota? _**–Y que sus lágrimas son de felicidad por que vamos a casarnos en un par de semanas? Ja!-**_

La ironía en la vos de Lorenzo logró que Helga dejara escapar un pequeño quejido de llanto, el cual había estado conteniendo para no delatar su lamentable estado. Arnold la observaba expectante... _"Es que acaso no sabía hacer otra cosa más que lastimarla?"_

_**-Dejémonos de actuaciones.-**_ Sentenció el Vicepresidente _**–Porqué no me lo dicen de frente? Vamos! Junten valor y séanme sinceros!-**_

El cabeza de balón se hallaba paralizado, pero no por temor a Lorenzo sino por la incertidumbre de lo que el próximo paso fuera a provocar y es que, a decir verdad, jamás creyó hallarse en ésas condiciones. El odio existente hacia ese hombre le hizo imposible sentir cualquier culpa hacia él, pues había ido hasta allí para estar con la mujer que amaba, nada más que ello le importaba, pues si no hubiera sido por su intervención en todo ese asunto el problema ya se habría hallado resuelto hacia ya un par de años. Sin sorpresas ni acusaciones de ningún tipo.

Lorenzo rodeó el escritorio y se acercó a Helga. Ésta atemorizada tembló al ver la decepción en sus ojos, cuando éste apartó delicadamente sus manos de su rostro tomándola por las muñecas.

_**-L-lorenzo...-**_ sollozó la rubia _**–...y-yo... lo siento tanto. Jamás fue mi intención haberte lastimado de ésta forma...-**_ la mirada de su prometido parecía ser neutral, totalmente impasible e impredecible. _**-...eres la última persona que se merece esto..-**_

Increíblemente Lorenzo la abrazó por sobre el hombro en una posición protectora, ambos en dirección a Arnold. _**–Cómo fue que la convenciste?-**_

El rubio se desconcertó, no sólo por la frialdad demostrada ante lo que se hacía referencia al nombrar todo aquello como una simple 'convención'. Sino también por hallarse a sí mismo incapaz de estudiar debidamente el tono en el que fue hecha la pregunta, no estaba seguro a que quería llegar Lorenzo con todo aquello.

_**-De qué hablas?-**_

Lorenzo dejó escapar un suspiro de fastidio. _**–No es una pregunta difícil Arnold... Cómo fue que la enamoraste nuevamente, he? La sedujiste, le llenaste la cabeza de falsas ilusiones, de falsas promesas? Dime!!-**_

Helga se sentía desinhibida en todo ése asunto, hallándose entre medio de la discusión, sin poder siquiera decir una palabra más que no evidenciara sus terribles deseos de ser perdonada.

El cabeza de balón se sintió abiertamente atacado. _**–Simplemente le fui sincero en mis sentimientos por ella Lorenzo, sin objetivos de por medio, sin intenciones ocultas que no sean más que el hacerla feliz.- **_Afirmó, sintiendo terribles deseos de arrancar a su amada de los brazos del altanero sujeto. _**–La amo de la misma forma en la que ella me ama a mí.-**_

Lorenzo sintió una pequeña punzada, ésa que hace ya algunos años no había vuelto a sentir, ése golpe contra la realidad de que sólo el rubio había osado ocupar el corazón de Helga. _**–Ja! Así que la amas?-**_ balbuceó burlonamente _**–Y dime desde cuando es que comparten el mismo sentimiento, ha?-**_

_**-No hay un tiempo exacto.-**_ respondió sencillamente Arnold. Helga, quién se hallaba un poco más calmada se sintió particularmente atraída a ésa última interrogante. Cuándo fue que Arnold se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos?

_**-Pues yo creo que si la hay.-**_ Afirmó Lorenzo, desconcertando tanto a Arnold como a Helga. _**–En cuanto la viste aquí después de cinco años.-**_ Su fría mirada se estrechó aún más. _**–En cuanto descubriste cuánto ha cambiado desde la última vez que la viste! Tan hermosa, atractiva, brillante y talentosa! Fue amor a primera vista verdad?-**_

Helga observó con asombro a su prometido, olvidando por un momento su propia culpa, para luego posar su mirada sobre Arnold.

_**-Eso no es cierto!!-**_ enfureció Arnold _**–En cuanto emprendí el viaje tan sólo lo hice con la idea de encontrar a la antigua Helga!!-**_

_**-Por supuesto!-**_ exclamó sarcásticamente el hombre _**–En cuanto supiste de los sentimientos de Helga tu conciencia te reclamó porque obtuvieras su perdón! Para no cargar con la culpa y para además disculparte de antemano porque no le correspondías!!-**_ Helga sintió una punzada de dolor ante tal idea _**–Pero en cuánto la viste cambiaste rápidamente de opinión verdad?-**_

_**-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando Lorenzo!!-**_ la cólera corría por sus venas ante tan aberrantes ideas. _**–No intentes acusarme de superficial!-**_

_**-Quieres apostar?-**_ Lorenzo abrazó un poco más a Helga, a forma de contención y por lograr colocarla de su lado nuevamente. _**–Helga y yo hemos sido testigos de tus antiguas historias de amor Arnold. Ruth, Summer, Lila... acaso no todas presentaban cualidades idénticas a las de mi prometida en la actualidad? Acaso no te enamoraste de ellas a simple vista sin siquiera haberlas conocido antes? Sin ver de qué estaban hechas?! Responde!!-**_

La presidente dejó de llorar, permitiéndose analizar un poco la situación y permitiéndose el don de la palabra**- **_**Ésa fue la razón por la que disfrutaste tanto de mi compañía en aquella fiesta de disfraces?- **_Su mirada se clavó en la del Cabeza de Balón _**-Cuando me disfracé de Lila para llamar tu atención y lo logré pese a ver que continuabas pensando en ella?- **_el volumen de voz iba en aumento al igual que la cólera, impidiéndole siquiera defenderse _**- Porque en el exterior fui ella y poco te importó quién se hallaba en el interior del disfraz?!-**_

_**-No Helga! Te equivocas!!-**_ desesperado Arnold intentó acercársele _**–Disfruté de la compañía de **__**Helga!**__** no de la imitación de Lila, porque finalmente me permitiste ver tu lado agradable, te quitaste tu mascara protectora por un momento para hablar deliberadamente y compartir un buen momento conmigo! Sin miedos, con la guardia baja!-**_

_**-Pero...-**_ respondió ella _**-... ése día yo también imité la personalidad de Lila...-**_ mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas _**-...no viste a nadie más que Lila aquel día Arnold pues nuestra relación después de aquel día continuó igual que siempre.-**_

Lorenzo finalmente calló, intentando dar contención a su amada mediante el, aún existente, abrazo fraternal. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho, dejaría que las cosas fluyeran solas ahora.

Helga frunció su seño ante el dolor de un nuevo recuerdo de su niñez, el cual no dudó en exclamar en vos alta mientras apretaba fuertemente sus párpados al cerrarlos. _**–Incluso cuando te confesé mis verdaderos sentimientos en la torre del FTI! Aún así continuaste arrastrándote por Lila durante los últimos ocho años en los que estuve en Hillwood! Nada de lo que hiciera te hacía verme de otra forma!-**_ Los recuerdos de tantos intentos, de tantos cursis y humillantes sacrificios hechos por y para él sin resultado alguno, azotaban desconsideradamente la mente de la mujer. Sintiendo ahora vergüenza del poco orgullo que albergaba en su juventud. _**–Hasta ahora, en que lo único que hizo que me desearas es que haya cambiado mi aspecto físico! Un aspecto tal y como lo tenían tus antiguos amores!!-**_ sus nudillos hicieron presión sobre la palma de su mano haciéndose daño. _**–Cómo pude ser tan tonta!!-**_

Una de las manos de Lorenzo la empujó a que recostara su cabeza sobre su pecho para finalmente desahogarse ante la realidad recién descubierta.

_**-No! No Helga!!-**_ se desesperó Arnold _**–Nada de ello es cierto! Por favor escúchame!! Desde siempre estuve enamorado de ti pero torpemente me dejaba cegar por falsos amores! Me hallaba tan acostumbrado a tu compañía, a tu apoyo, que sólo cuando te marchaste pude darme cuenta de lo que valías y de lo que verdaderamente significabas para mi!-**_

_**-Suficiente!!-**_ exclamó con furia Lorenzo _**–No voy a permitir que continúes ilusionando a Helga con sucias mentiras!-**_

Arnold no midió su actitud y se acercó peligrosamente al par, mantenido la mirada fija en la del rubio engreído _**–Será mejor que te calles Lorenzo! Esto no te incumbe en lo más mínimo!- **_Y cómo pudo distanció un poco ésa cercanía que tanto lo molestaba ya entre Helga y su prometido, logrando arrancarla de sus brazos. _**–Helga escúchame...-**_ las lágrimas en sus ojos no eran menos a las que vio en su amada _**-...si yo supiera de alguna forma de demostrarte que mi amor por ti es genuino créeme que lo haría.-**_

La frialdad volvió a opacar las gemas azules de sus ojos, Helga se mantenía con la guardia en alto, como un indefenso gato lastimado por su propio dueño. _**–Y ten por seguro que yo no volveré a ser un feo mari macho sólo para que te pruebes a ti mismo de que sólo te atraigo físicamente Arnoldo.-**_

Definitivamente ésa fue la grieta que terminó por quebrar el corazón del cabeza de balón. _**–Helga, por favor...-**_ suplicaba ya con lágrimas en descenso por sus mejillas _**–si tú me permitieras, si me dieras algo de tiempo para demostrártelo yo..-**_

_**-Nisiquiera con cinco décadas más lograrías hacerlo!-**_ lo interrumpió _**–Porque lo que más trabajo te costaría es hacértelo creer a ti mismo.-**_

Arnold quedó prácticamente sin habla y, es que, los argumentos ya se le habían agotado, lo único que tenía era ese sentimiento incapaz de demostrar que albergaba todo su ser y, que la dueña del mismo, ignoraba.

Helga se soltó del agarre de Lorenzo y se marchó por su cuenta de la oficina, siendo seguido por Lorenzo. Éste último, se mantuvo estático en el umbral de la puerta observando a Arnold quién le daba la espalda, definitivamente anonadado.

_**-Arnold, será mejor que pongas en claro tus sentimientos...-**_ le habló _**-...y si realmente estás enamorado de Helga, juntes lo argumentos suficientes para demostrárselo.-**_

El susodicho volteó y lo miró de reojo, prestando atención a sus palabras.

_**-Porque los preparativos de la boda continuaran.-**_ Lo retó _**–Y si llegado al día no lo has logrado ten por seguro que ya casados no te la devolveré.-**_

Y la puerta se cerró, dejando a un Cabeza de Balón totalmente confundido y desesperado aunque sólo interiormente. _–Si esto que siento no es amor, entonces que alguien me explique lo que verdaderamente es!. Es la primera vez que me siento tan desamparado sin una mujer, tan solo, tan infeliz. Y lo que siento cuando me encuentro con ella es inexplicable, la felicidad es infinita, es la primera vez que un sentimiento me descoloca de éste modo. Como si todo mi mundo girara alrededor de Helga.-_ Y lloró, como el indefenso niño que un día perdió a sus padres, cuando su sostén ante la vida lo abandonaba como en éste momento.

_**--**_

Decenas de personas a las cuales no conocía, personas inmiscuidas en la frivolidad de arrimarse a las personas de su conveniencia económica y social, sin sentimiento alguno que los una. Caretas escondidas tras vanas sonrisas que solo buscan presenciar y ser fieles testigos de la unión de dos de los empresarios más prestigiosos de la ciudad en matrimonio, haciendo a la ocasión digna anécdota para el propio círculo social. Ésas eran las personas presentes en su boda, en la unión eterna de su vida a la de Lorenzo.

Siendo el momento más importante de su vida debería de repugnarle tal idea, tal hipocresía a punto de rechazarla totalmente. Pero, por algún motivo, se sentía perteneciente a ése tipo de sociedad, hoy más que nunca, en su casamiento, con la persona no amada...

_**-Cielos Helga! **__**'**__**Te ves realmente hermosa hermanita!- **_sonrió emocionada Olga. La única persona realmente feliz por ella en toda ésa absurda situación. Se hallaban dentro de una exclusiva limosina, a las afueras de la parroquia. La novia ya se hallaba vestida de blanco y a escasos cinco minutos de llevarse a cabo la ceremonia. Se hallaba lista, pero sólo físicamente...

Usualmente la seriedad en el rostro de la menor de las Pataki no sería nada novedoso, pero Olga podía persuadir algo más en aquellos ojos azules, un sentimiento totalmente extraño en una mujer a punto de casarse.

_**-No lo entiendo...-**_ exclamó llamando recién hasta ahora la atención de su hermana menor _**-... cómo es que has llegado hasta éste punto y aún no te retractas?-**_

Helga no se sorprendió por ésa atinada confirmación por parte de su hermana, claramente señalando su matrimonio, pues era ya la quinta vez que realizaba la misma incógnita y, también, la quinta vez que recibía la misma respuesta.

_**-Porque Lorenzo es un gran hombre, él me hará feliz porque me ama.-**_ simples palabras, tan vacías de sentimientos, cuan discurso se aprende de memoria sin comprender ni sentir el contenido del mismo pero con ávidas pretensiones de convencer al otro.

Olga sonrió con pena. _**–Ésa es la vos de la razón Helga, me gustaría escuchar la del corazón.-**_

_Su corazón…. Su corazón no había hecho otra cosa más que llorar. No había nada a favor que decir… que más daba si ahora se casaba por impulso? Por pensar, por primera vez en su vida, en alguien más que en ella misma?._

La puerta de la limosina se abrió mostrando a su padre, vestido de etiqueta y tendiéndole la mano.

_**-Muy bien Helga, ya es hora, vamos!-**_ Le ordenó Bob. Helga suspiró pesadamente y su mirada melancólica se transformó en una determinante. Y tomó de la mano ofrecida, para luego tomar su brazo.

_Era hora de actuar… después habría tiempo para arrepentimientos…_

En cuanto uno de sus zapatos de tacón tocó la alfombra rojo con dorado que le era extendida, inmediatamente fue bombardeada por los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas pertenecientes a los paparazzis.

Se negaba a pensar y a sentir. No supo como pero pronto se vio tomada de la mano de Lorenzo frente al sacerdote y respondiéndole a éste último…

_**-Si, acepto.-**_ Sin titubear.

Listo, ya estaba hecho…

_**--**_

_**-La perdí.-**_

Cuán suave y triste murmullo se escuchó en el vacío de su entorno, en repetición continua desde que la cuenta regresiva a la boda llegó a su fin. Arnold derramó una lágrima silenciosa mientras miraba las manecillas de su reloj, apenas iluminado por uno de los focos públicos, notando el paso lento al que iba su vida desde que siente y sufre la penuria por la yaga de su corazón. Llevaba ya más de seis horas, más de seis horas en que Helga ya tenía dueño. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que sería de él en unos meses ó años más a ése paso, llevando consigo el peso de sus errores.

_**-Helga…-**_

Suspiró con fuerza a modo de resignación, intentando en vano contener el líquido salado pero consolador de sus ojos. He ahí el resultado de su prueba de amor.

_Dejarla en libertad…_

Confiaba en que lo que ella decidiera sería lo correcto. Aunque se lanzara en los brazos de otro hombre, él... él estaría bien.

Podría continuar con su vida a pesar de todo, no? Si, los días de llantos algún día de cansarían, así como las risas y esperanzas también se apagarían. Jamás dejaría de amarla, simplemente aprendería a vivir sin ella. Aunque el tiempo, tirano, sea demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren.

Frotó un poco sus manos enguantadas entre si para transmitir algo de calor entre ellas. Era una fría noche de invierno, más aún mostrándose inmóvil, sentado allí, en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes, rodeado de nieve.

_**-Hillwood se ve tan tranquilo.- **_Susurró melancólicamente mientras apreciaba uno a uno los astros brillantes en el firmamento.

Aunque claro, cualquier lugar se vería así de pacífico en comparación a la New York que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer. Más aún si ése exterior se contradecía tanto a la música y risas que se escuchaban a sus espaldas, a ésa fiesta dedicada exclusivamente a él, acababa de recordar. Era el día de su cumpleaños, ironía del destino que concordara con el día en que sufría tal pérdida. Claro que sus abuelos y amigos no estaban al tanto de esto cuando se planeó la fiesta. Ya no sería una fecha feliz de recordar para él lamentablemente.

Se colocó de pie, mientras borraba con su puño el rastro dejado por sus lágrimas. Debía regresar al interior de la casa con la mejor de sus sonrisas forzadas, antes de que alguien se percatara de su ausencia, no quería parecer desagradecido ante tal gesto. Muy a su pesar de que no pudiera evitar sentirse tan sólo a pesar de estar rodeado de sus seres queridos. Pero necesitaba distraerse, intentaría incluso beber un poco, todo con tal de dejar de soñar, de dejar de imaginarse una y otra vez como sería su vida si hubiera hecho bien las cosas desde un principio. Si su Helga se hallara allí, junto a él en ésos momentos… pero…

_**-No la merezco.-**_

Susurró, atormentándose…

_**-Eso es algo que debería de quedar a mi prejuicio... - **_Se escuchó una vos femenina y Arnold no pudo asegurar de quien se trataba hasta que divisó su figura. _**–No lo crees, **_

_**Cabeza de balón?-**_

Y ahí iba de nuevo, imaginándola caminando hacia él. Vestida con un abrigo largo, bufanda y guantes haciendo juego. Cabello suelto, mejillas sonrojadas y ese brillo en sus ojos azules. Era hermosa, simplemente hermosa…

_**-He-Helga?...-**_

La observaba fascinado, rememorando cada rasgo facial, a temor de saber que, de un momento a otro, ésa alucinación iba a desaparecer. Pronto la vio parada frente a sí, con el contacto firme de sus ojos a los suyos y, él, sin moverse.

_**-Arnold…- **_Susurró Helga sobre sus labios, para luego posar los propios sobre los de él en una suave y cálida caricia. Y, él, simplemente cerró sus ojos, lamentándose en lo mucho que extrañaba ésos besos. Abrió sus ojos al separarse y su hermoso espejismo continuaba allí.

Helga no podía creer que él se hallara tan impasible en su reencuentro. Y Arnold aún no podía creer que ese beso se haya sentido tan real. La rubia jugo su última carta y, rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él, profundizó el beso dejándolo sin aire que respirar. Ésta vez, el cabeza de balón abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ante las sensaciones, pronto sintió ese adictivo sabor invadir su paladar y se permitió posar sus manos sobre las caderas femeninas. Dándose de golpe contra la realidad de que la mujer entre sus brazos era verdadera!

Helga resintió la falta de respuesta de su amado y, muy a su pesar, se separó de sus labios sin dejar de abrazarlo. Aunque sentía ganas de ahorcarlo.

_**-Que rayos sucede contigo Arnoldo?!- **_frunció su seño sin poder evitar ése impulso, mientras que el rubio la miraba anonadado, definitivamente ése no había sido el reencuentro que había soñado.

_**-Helga?!- **_Casi gritó. _**–Realmente eres tú?-**_ mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de ella.

_**-Claro que lo soy!-**_ le respondió enfadada _**–Quién creíste que era?-**_

_**-P-pero cómo?-**_ continuó _**–Y tu boda? Dónde está Lorenzo?-**_

_**-Lorenzo…- **_El semblante de Helga decayó y se retiro unos pasos. _**–… él… dijo que no.-**_

_**-Que no? A qué te refieres?-**_

_**-No me aceptó como esposa. No nos casamos Arnold.-**_ respondió sumergiéndose en los recuerdos de hace unas horas donde luego de haber aceptado respetarlo, cuidarlo y amarlo hasta que la muerte los separe, a su turno, Lorenzo respondió con un contundente no que enmudeció a todos.

_**-Lorenzo canceló su boda?- **_ Arnold aún no salía de su impresión, le había prácticamente jurado que si no actuaba antes de la boda, no le devolvería a Helga. _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entonces?_

_**-Ambos temimos hasta el último segundo que alguien apareciera y se opusiera a la boda, pero nadie lo hizo. –**_ Le respondió la rubia adivinando sus pensamientos, sonrojándose al fantasear que, de un momento a otro, Arnold la secuestrara y se la llevara lejos. _**–Y cuando ya creyó perdidas las esperanzas, Lorenzo reaccionó y me liberó de nuestro compromiso. Me confesó que se hallaba satisfecho con los resultados, que a último momento cayó en cuenta de cual fue tu prueba de amor y, que él haría lo mismo, que me dejaría en libertad.-**_

Evitó comentar que también le reveló que la amaba demasiado como para verla sufrir a su lado, pensando en otro hombre.

_Así que Lorenzo lo sabía todo…_Arnold comenzó a acortar la distancia puesta por su amada, caminado lentamente hacia ella. _**–Y qué me dices de ti? Qué hay de tu trabajo? De la Compañía? De tu papá?-**_

_**-No lo sé…-**_ respondió Helga mostrándose, por primera vez, insegura y nerviosa. _**-… de repente no me importó nada más, los problemas y el mundo exterior me parecieron tan insignificantes.-**_

Y allí estaban de nuevo, con la mirada prendida del otro. Arnold no dejaba de examinarla e intimidarla a decir la verdad.

_**-Porqué?-**_ exigió él saber.

_**-Porque quizás…-**_ se atrevió a responder _**-…comprendí finalmente que todo lo que aprecio pierde la mitad de su valor si no estás allí para compartirlo Arnold.**_

El cabeza de balón sonrió, conmovido ante ésa respuesta. La vergüenza impidió continuar el contacto de sus ojos y Helga desvió los mismos hacia el piso.

_**-…Comprendí que si realmente te amaba…-**_ continuó ella a voluntad _**-…debo también aprender a perdonarte y olvidar. Olvidar todo aquello que apagaba mis ansias de decirte sin reparo lo que debía callar…, lo que tú querías oír.-**_ mientras era abrazada por su rubio y ella le correspondía. _**–Arnold… te amo.-**_

_**-Gracias…-**_ le respondió estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos. Encantado por el calor que le era brindado, por el aroma que lo encantaba y por el sentimiento que crecía hoy aún más en su corazón. _**–Yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto.-**_

_**-Lamento todo lo sucedido…-**_ lloraba la mujer _**-… no debí haber dudado de ti ni un solo segundo. Jamás, desde que nos conocimos me has dicho una sola mentira, no tenía motivos para pensar eso de ti.-**_

Era realmente increíble, su amada Helga se estaba disculpando con él. Jamás la había visto tan conmovida, era realmente encantadora. No pudiendo evitarlo más, la besó, sin remordimiento alguno, pues era suya y lo sería por siempre. Sin importar el aire que les faltaba, exploraba con ansias y calmadamente esa cálida cueva entreteniéndose, de vez en cuando, con la suavidad de la fina tela que conformaba sus rosados labios. Sentía que jamás se saciaría de su sabor, ni de su boca, ni de la piel de sus mejillas y su fino cuello que ahora acariciaba.

_**-Arnold… aquí no…- **_suplicó pícaramente Helga mediante una sonrisa, al notar como Arnold se hundía en la tela de su bufanda para explorar la piel antes cubierta. Pero debió de suspirar mientras cerraba sus párpados al sentir como, lejos de detenerse, su rubio continuaba con la caricia, pero ahora ascendente hasta llegar a su barbilla y conectar sus miradas una vez más.

_**-Cuanto debo esperar Helga? Haré lo que tú me digas, pero te pido compasión…- **_apoyados frente con frente la vos de Arnold se oía profunda y sumamente seductora.

_**-Eso quiere decir que no podrás esperar hasta nuestra luna de miel?-**_preguntó inocentemente sorprendiendo a su amado. _**–Quiero ser tu esposa Arnold.-**_

El mejor regalo de cumpleaños nunca antes recibido sin lugar a dudas.

_**-Qué sucede? No quieres ser mi marido?-**_ preguntó sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

_**-No, no es eso…-**_ murmuró sonriendo aún en la intimidad de su cercanía. _**–Debiste esperar a que te lo pidiera correctamente. Luego de haber pedido tu mano al gran Bob y comprar la alianza.-**_

_**-Olvida las conformidades. Además, me lo dejaste lo suficientemente claro cuando me confesaste que estabas dispuesto a conformar una familia conmigo Arnoldo. Cuando quieres?-**_

_**-Mañana mismo.-**_ respondió firmemente.

_**-No es demasiado pronto?-**_

_**-Yo diría que es demasiado tarde, considerando que colocaste nuestra boda como condición para que pasemos nuestra primera noche juntos.-**_

Helga sonrió, era tan fácil hacerlo ahora… con Arnold todo era más fácil. Y ahí estaba de nuevo, yendo al encuentro de sus labios…

_**-Helga?-**_

El momento romántico se rompió. La pareja observó en dirección donde su llamado se pronunció. Se sorprendieron de ver la puerta de la casa de huéspedes abierta, en interrupción de la fiesta. Gerald junto a su novia, los abuelos de Arnold por detrás y uno que otro amigo. La muchacha de gafas y cabello oscuro, dueña del llamado hacia Helga bajó emocionada los escalones yendo al encuentro de la susodicha.

_**-Phoebe!!-**_ Helga se abrazó a su amiga, reconociéndola a pesar de tantos años sin verla. _**–Has cambiado bastante chica!-**_

_**-No puedo creer que hayas vuelto!!-**_ lloraba emocionada. Mientras Gerald se hallaba feliz de que ese brillo haya vuelto a los ojos de su Phoebe y a los del Arnold.

_**-Bienvenida a casa Helga…-**_

_**--FIN--**_

_Gracias por todo chicos! Espero con ansias sus reviews para ver que tal les pareció el final. Les deseo un buen año y seguramente continuaremos encontrándonos en este gran sitio! Besos! Y mucha suerte en todos sus proyectos!_


End file.
